Like I Love You
by acenotmary
Summary: Freshman Year leads to so many possibilities for Rory Gimore, and while she has a great boyfriend, she can't help but wish he was someone else. The one she really loves, the one who makes her feel alive, the one who got away. Sophie
1. Thinking Of Him

**Like I Love You**

_Gilmore Girls_

**A/N:** Hello to all my wonderful readers! Ace is coming out with a new story! Yay! Lol. So, I know I promised you all the sequel to Kill Me Now after These Walls was finished, and I fully intend to follow through on that promise, but this idea has been buzzing around in my head for a few days, and I was contemplating on whether or not I should post this right away, because while I'm home all day Monday-Friday and have tons of time to write, I also have to do my ridiculously stupid summer reading, so basically the contemplation was on whether or not I could take on 2 stories at once and still get you guys fast updates. Well, I think I'm up to it, so I'm gonna try. Just please don't get pissed if I update one story more than the other, or neglect one for a day or two. I can promise you that you won't go long periods of time with no updates, because I'm not like that, so what I hope to do is after posting an update for one story, I'll start and update for the other to hopefully get up in the same day. So, please bare with me, because I really think you guys will like this story. It's of course a Rogan/Sophie, because that is my favorite pairing, and I'll just let you all know now...That is all I'll ever write when it come to Gilmore Girls, because while I can stand an occasional Trory, I hate Narcos and Lits, so please, don't expect that from me. In my stories, I might have Rory start out with Dean, Jess, or Tristan, but believe me when I say they will never end that way. Sorry to disappoint the people who don't ship Sophies, but to me they are the best choice in pairing. Lol. Ok, so here's a full summary on my new story! I hope you all like it!

**Summary:** Freshman year at Yale holds so many possibilities for Rory Gilmore. She's come to found a great boyfriend in Tristan DuGrey, who loves her, but, she can't help but feel those feelings don't go both ways. She's still stuck on _him_. The one who left, or got away, as some might say. _He_, is the love of her life, _he_, makes her feel alive, and _he_, is the only one she could ever love. But he's gone, or so she thinks. A call one night brings him back, but how exactly will things play out? Rogan/Sophie

Ok, so are you guys enticed? Are you as jazzed about this story as I am? Lol. Please read and review. It makes me so happy, and if you're a Trory fan, you'll get a tad bit of that from this story, but Sophie lovers, don't worry. It won't last long...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Logan Huntzberger. I blame the smirk...it drawls you in...

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Thinking Of Him**

It was late. Two in the morning to be exact. Rory Gilmore was lying in the arms of her boyfriend, wishing he was someone else. She knew it was wrong to think like this, but she couldn't help it. _He_ was gone. The one she truly loved had been pulled from her life by the evil that is Mitchum Huntzberger. Why had he done it? Why had Mitchum taken Logan from her? Because he hated her, that was why. Or, at least that was what Rory thought.

Logan Huntzberger had been Rory's best friend since they were two years old. They had grown up together, gone to school together, fallen in love...together, with each other, but he was gone now, and she was left with someone else. She kept telling herself she had to move on. She had to get past Logan, because he wasn't coming back. His father would make sure of that one. He had sent Logan to a California boarding school, because Logan was getting to close to Rory. Because Rory wasn't suitable for Logan. She hadn't grown up like him. She wasn't truly a part of society. No, her mother had given that up. Rory was only accepted in society by association from her grandparents, yet that wasn't enough for Mitchum.

Her grandparents were the reason Rory had met Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie. It was a party, and sure she was only a two year old toddler, but you have to start making friends somewhere, right? She was tottering back and forth around her grandfather's study, where all the toddlers had been placed, when she saw the little boy with the tousled blonde hair, and the chocolate eyes. He was a pretty boy, Rory had thought. She wanted to be his friend. And she had been.

So now, as she laid nest to Tristan, and her mind wandered to Logan, she felt guilty, because she knew she could never have what they had again. She cared about Tristan, hell, she even loved him, but maybe it wasn't that kind of love. Maybe it wasn't the kind that has you happy and giddy, and thinking about that person everyday. Maybe it was the kind that said you cared, but you didn't care enough, or as much. She knew it was awful, but it was how she felt. So she continued to lay next to him, and she continued to think about that other blonde boy. The one with the gorgeous brown eyes that made her melt every time they met hers. She thought about how badly she wanted to see him, or even talk to him. She even thought about how stupid she had been that day when she was forced to say goodbye...

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you have to go." A sixteen year old Rory Gilmore said as she hugged her boyfriend._

"_I know. I'm so sorry Ace." Logan said as he returned the hug._ _"But I'll call you as soon as I get there. And we'll talk everyday. We'll be ok." he said._

"_No, we won't. It's too hard Logan. You're on the other side of the country where all kinds of pretty girls will throw themselves at you." she said with tears in her eyes as she pulled away from him._

"_But the only pretty girl I want is you." he said, pleading with her, hoping she wouldn't do what he thought she would._

"_I can't do it Logan. I can't be with you when you're 3000 miles away. It's too hard to wake up every morning and go to school knowing you won't be there. I can't think about how you'll be there, with someone else." she said as she moved farther away from him._

"_Rory." he said. "Please don't do this." he pleaded. "I love you."_

"_And I love you, but I can't. I just can't. Please, don't call me Logan. It'll make this even harder than it already is. Have a safe flight, and enjoy the rest of your life." she said as she pressed a small kiss to his lips and turned, and left, leaving him standing at the boarding gate, tears in his eyes, as another set of tears easily flowed down her face._

_End Flashback_

So now she was with Tristan. He comforted her when Logan left, but moved in as soon as he could. They had been dating since the end of Sophmore year at Chilton, and now they were college bound. Tristan was a good friend, she thought, and he really did love her, but Colin Finn, Steph, and her newfound friend Paris, all thought her was a jerk for his actions. He had moved in on Logan's girl not even two months after the guy left, and Rory, being completely heartbroken, had given in to him, not wanting to be alone. She needed someone there for her, but now she thought about how big of a mistake it was to let Logan go, and move on to Tristan. Because while she showed signs of being moved on, on the outside, on the inside, she had been breaking. Ever since he left, ever since she told him not to keep in contact, and ever since she gave him that last kiss, and walked away, she had been breaking, and now, she felt completely broken.

She continued to think about her mistake as she laid next to Tristan. She had moved out of his arms for the moment, not wanting to be in contact with him as she thought about Logan. He didn't deserve this. Tristan didn't deserve to be with someone who didn't really love him. Someone who lied everyday. 'I love you.' he would say, in the most sincere voice. 'I love you too.' she would reply in the most fake, lying voice. Luckily for her, he never noticed she was always lying. He never noticed that she thought about Logan more than she should, and luckily at that moment, he didn't notice that he phone was ringing.

She pulled herself out of bed, picked up the phone off of her night stand and went into the living room of her Stars Hollow home, to answer. She looked at the caller ID, and noticed it said 'Unknown Caller.' She wondered who would call her at two thirty in the morning, but her reporter side got the best of her, so she flipped the phone open, and answered.

"Hello?"

"So I hear you decided on Yale." the familiar voice said.

Rory felt shivers go up and down her spine as she heard the voice she had missed so much. "Logan?" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so a short first chapter, and a cliffhanger to start. Lol. So, what do you all think? Good, or bad? Just so you know, the title of the story is a line I have planned in my head for someone to say later in the story! Lol. Ok, so review please, and let me know what you all think of the new fic! I promise an update on These Walls tomorrow, and more on this story tomorrow, if not tonight, but I'll be nice and if I can get 10 reviews, I'll give you more on this tonight! I know you want it! Lol So, press the pretty button, and more story could appear! Lol. Thanks. 


	2. No Spark, No Shivers, No Feelings

A/N: thanks for the reviews! I have only received four so far, and while that is one less than half of what I asked for, this chapter is done, and I wanted to post it, because I feel like it, so I hope that people will continue to review chapter 1 and leave me some feedback for this chapter as well! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: No Spark, No Shivers, No Feelings**

"Hey Ace." he said, like they had just spoken yesterday, and not two years before.

"Why? What? Uh, hi." she said, taken off guard.

"So, Yale?" he asked.

"Yeah. Uh, how did you know? How are you? Where are you?" she asked.

She heard him give a soft laugh. "I found out because Steph called."

"Of course." Rory muttered on the other line.

"And right now? I'm still in California, packing all my stuff so I can move back home." he said.

"You're coming home?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah. Gotta come back so I can move into my dorm." he said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Wait, dorm?"

"Yeah, Yale Ace. Looks like I'll be seeing you soon." he said, a smile now evident.

"Yeah." she said in a happy voice.

"You sound happy." Logan said.

"I get to see you again. Of course I'm happy."

"Really? Because you told me not to contact you. I thought you might not like the fact that we would be seeing each other in a week, when school starts." he said, as tad bit annoyed.

"Then why did you call?" she asked, getting annoyed herself.

"So I could warn you ahead of time. Not so fun running into the person you love, two years after the last time you say them, they told you not to call anymore." he said, becoming a little bit more angered.

"Logan, I'm sorry for that. You have to know how much I regret that. Everyday, I think about you, wishing it was you, and not him." she said in a quiet voice.

"Ahh, how is DuGrey? Near, since you're whispering?"

"He's fine, and yeah. He's sleeping right now."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot it was almost three in the morning there."

"No you didn't." she said.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't, but I wanted to talk to you, and I knew you'd answer." he said in a cocky tone.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"Because I miss your voice."

"I miss you Logan. And I'm happy that I get to see you soon."

"Well then I guess I was wrong in thinking you'd be mad."

"Oh my God! A first! Logan Huntzberger? Was wrong?" she asked, feigning shock in her voice.

"Had to happen sometime, right?" he asked with a laugh. She laughed back. "I missed that."

"Missed what?" she asked.

"Your laugh. I miss everything about you. I miss your smile, your eyes, your coffee addiction. I just miss my Ace." he said.

"I miss you too." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So, I'll see you soon? Maybe we can get coffee?"

"Of course we can. I'll talk to you later. Gotta go get some sleep. Mom's making me go shopping tomorrow, or well, I guess today, to help her find a wedding dress."

"That' right! She's getting married to Luke, huh?"

"Yeah. Did Steph tell you that too?"

"No, Finn." he said.

"Of course." she muttered again. "Ok, I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. Night Ace. Sleep tight." he said. She laughed.

"Night MAC." she said, using her old nickname for him. He laughed this time, and then they both hung up.

Rory closed her phone, and headed back to her bedroom where Tristan was still asleep in her bed. Before she could get all the way inside, a voice called her out.

"Rory?" her mom asked, coming downstairs.

"Hey mom." she said, going back into the living room.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" she asked.

"No, I was on the phone."

"It's three in the morning."

"Not in California." she said, hoping her mother would catch on.

"California?" she asked as she sat down next to Rory on the couch. "Who do we know in...Ohhh!" she said, getting it. "He called you?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah." she said.

"But, two years ago...you told him, not to."

"I know, but he was warning me."

"About what?"

"That he was going to Yale, and he heard that I was too. He was telling me so we wouldn't run into each other without expecting it."

"Are you glad he called?"

"I am." she said with a smile. "And I really look forward to seeing him. I miss him so much mom." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I know hun." Lorelai said as she took Rory into her arms, and tried to comfort her.

Tristan must have woken up by now, because he came out into the living room after hearing crying.

"Rory?" he asked as he saw the tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Hey." she said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked from his spot in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about college, and leaving home." she quickly recovered with.

"Oh, ok." he said as he went over to give her a quick kiss. When his lips touched hers there was no spark. No shivers that ran up and down her spine like the ones that did when all she did was hear Logan's voice. No feeling of want, or need. No feeling of safety, or passion. Nothing. Like, kissing your brother. After pulling away, he went back to her bedroom to get some more sleep.

"Nothing." Rory whispered when he was gone.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"There was nothing in that kiss. I felt nothing."

"Oh hun. If you feel nothing, you have to break up with him."

"But I don't want to hurt him. He loves me so much."

"But you love someone else."

"But I don't want to hurt him." she said again.

"But you want to hurt yourself? Rory, if you stay with him you'll only be hurting yourself because you won't be with who you really love, and care about, and who you feel something with when they kiss you."

"I know. But I can't hurt him like that." Rory said as she got up and went back into her room, leaving Lorelai sitting on the couch, worrying about her daughter.

"Then you'll only be hurting yourself." she stated again, more to herself since Rory wasn't there to hear. She got up to go back upstairs and get some sleep, but she knew sleep wouldn't come now. She would be up all night, thinking about how she could help Rory get over the fear of hurting Tristan, and stop hurting herself. Lorelai knew that Rory needed Logan back in her life, and she wouldn't be truly happy till she had her true love back. Now, she just had to convince Rory of that.

* * *

A/N: I seriously can't believe how easily this is flowing right now! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed the Rogan conversation. There was a little bit of anger between the two, but still some love there. It's obvious they still love each other! Lol. Ok, so review please! Love them! More later, promise! Thanks. 


	3. I Don't Love Him Like I Love You!

A/N: hey guys! Ok, so I'm really glad you're all liking the new story. I really like writing this. I think it's a new idea. Ok, so lots of you are eager for Rory to break up with Tristan and get with Logan and that will happen soon, but I need to have some love/hate conversations between some people, and a little more Trory before it can be completely Rogan, so please stick to it, because if I can get lots of reviews, I can get several updates up today, and one of them might be that Rogan chapter, so please guys, read and review. I swear it gets extra quick updates. Thanks. Oh yeah, and Tristan is taking his first year of college off to shadow his father at his law firm. Yeah, so that's what he's gonna be the heir to, and him taking Freshman year off just works for the story, so please go with it. :)

Disclaimer: Still nothing...

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: I Don't Love Him Like I Love You!**

"What!" Tristan exclaimed the next day.

"I know. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Rory said.

"Sorry? Rory, your ex-boyfriend is going to be going to the same school as you! How do you not expect me to be mad! And, he called you last night, and you lied to me!"

"I know, I'm sorry about that, but, it was three in the morning!" she shouted. "I would have much rather had this little yelling match now, rather than have had it then!"

Tristan sighed. "I know you're sorry." he said. "But come on Rory. How can I not be mad, or upset. Logan is coming back. That scares me because I don't want to lose you." he said as he hugged her close.

"You won't." she said, but somehow, she knew that was a lie. She hated having to lie to Tristan, but she felt that she couldn't just break up with him. It would devastate him, and she was willing to risk her own happiness to keep Tristan happy. She made him happy, but Logan made her happy. What a tangled web to weave.

"I love you Mary." Tristan said.

"Uh huh. Me too." she said as she pulled away. "But I have to go now. Mom's waiting at the diner so we can go shopping for her dress."

"Yeah ok. I still can't believe she hasn't found one yet. The wedding's in a month."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't found the perfect one yet. Bridesmaids dresses are another story. She's found about a million perfect dresses for me, Paris, and Steph, but she can't find her wedding dress. Ok, I'm rambling now, so I'm gonna go. Bye." she said as she gave him another feeling-less kiss and left.

She walked to the diner and went inside.

"Hey hun." her mother said.

"Hey mom." Rory said as she joined her mother at the counter.

"Luukkkkeee!" Lorelai called.

"What?" he grumbled as he came out of the kitchen.

"We need lots of coffee to go!" she said.

"Here." he said as he filled four to go cups.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Lorelai said in a suggestive voice as she kissed him goodbye. "C'mon Rory. We gotta find a dress." she said as she pulled Rory out of the diner.

"Ok. Bye Luke." Rory chirped as they left. He waved before going back to work.

The Gilmore girls got into Lorelia's car and drove to Hartford to check out some of the bridal stores.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about uh, well I guess this morning." Lorelai said.

"Mom." Rory said in a warning voice. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Rory I think you need to talk about it. In fact, I think you already know what you need to do."

"Yeah, I need to stay with Tristan because he loves me and I make him happy."

"What about your happiness?"

"He makes me happy mom."

"No he doesn't Rory. Maybe as a friend, but Logan makes you happy in all other aspects."

"Mom. Please. Can we just not? This is hard enough as it is. I already told you I really miss Logan, but I can't just dump Tristan and go back to Logan. It's mean. It's cruel, and it's not me. I don't wanna make it me."

"Rory you can't go the rest of your life being unhappy. You need Logan. You know you do."

"I need you to drop this mom. That's what I need right now. This day is about finding your wedding dress. Not about my boy issues. So, please just drop it mom." Rory pleaded.

"Ok." Lorelai said as they pulled into the parking lot for Vera Wang. They went inside and started looking through all the dresses. A half hour later, Lorelai had found the perfect dress. It was strapless and fell to the floor. The color was more ivory than white, and it was satin. It was simple, but elegant. "Rory." Lorelai said. "Come look at this one."

Rory came over and her breath caught in her throat. "That's it mom. That's the dress. Go try it on!"

"Yeah." Lorelai said as she grabbed the dress and went to put it on. A few minutes later, she emerged from the dressing room.

"It's gorgeous." Rory said with a smile.

"It fits perfectly too."

"Like it was made for you."

"Yeah. Ok, so I'm definitely getting this one." she said as she changed back into her clothes. She came back out of the dressing room and went to purchase the dress. "I'm hungry now." Lorelai said as they walked out of the dress shop. "Lunch?" she asked.

"Definitely. Let's go." Rory said as they got in the car and drove off. They went to a little café near by and ordered coffee and burgers.

"These aren't bad." Lorelai said as she took a bite of hers.

"Yeah. Definitely not Lukes, but not horrible." Rory said with a smile. They continued to eat and when they were leaving, Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi." the voice said.

Rory immediately brightened up, and Lorelai figured who it was. "Hey you. What's up?"

"Nothing." Logan said. "Just wanted to see how the shopping was going."

"It's actually going really good. Mom finally found her dress, and luckily it doesn't need any alterations. If it did, that would not be good since the wedding is in a month." Rory said.

"That's great." Logan said. "So when are you moving into your dorm?"

"Uh, Tuesday. I want to get there early and get settled. What about you?"

"Same day. Guess we still think alike, huh Ace?"

"Yeah. Guess we do. So, I'll see you Tuesday then?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Looking forward to it. Bye Ace."

"Bye." she said.

"So who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, Logan." Rory said in a quiet voice.

"I thought so."

"Why is that?"

"Because you lit up. You always light up when you talk to him. Do you get it now Rory? This isn't right. You should be with Logan, not Tristan."

"I thought we were gonna drop this." Rory said, becoming annoyed.

"We are, hun. Calm down. I was just trying to make one more point."

Rory was silent. The rest of the drive was silent as well until Lorelai spoke again.

"Do you wanna get the rest of your school stuff today?"

"Yeah." Rory said with a small smile.

"Ok." Lorelai said as they headed towards the mall. When they got there, they went in and bought more things for her dorm. She picked out bedding and new pillows, along with toiletries, and bathroom towels. She got a laundry basket so she could attempt to do her laundry on campus. She bought a few new outfits, some new pajamas and a fluffy robe and slippers. When they were done, they went back to the crap shack for dinner. When they walked in the smell of something delicious was wafting through the house.

"Hey babe." Tristan said as Rory walked into the kitchen. "I made everyone dinner."

"Wow. That was so thoughtful. What did you make?" Rory asked.

"I made spaghetti and meat sauce, garlic bread, and salad."

"Blech. We hate salad." Lorelai said, coming into the kitchen. "But everything else sounds good bible boy." Lorelai said as she sat down at the table.

"Thanks Lorelai." Tristan said as he served everyone, and then sat down himself. Rory was rather quiet during dinner. Picking at her food, not very hungry.

"Mary?" Tristan said. When she didn't answer he tried again. "Rory." he said louder.

"What? Oh. Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Just thinking." she said as she turned back to her full plate.

"Are you sure? You've hardly eaten. That's not like you." he said with a small laugh.

"I'm just not very hungry. I'm gonna go lay down." she said as she started to get up.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah?" she asked as she sat back down.

"I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead." she said.

"Rory, I love you. I have ever since I saw you. You're perfect for me. So, please. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Tristan asked as he pulled out a velvet box.

Rory was shocked. Marry Tristan? What should she do? "I.." she said, thinking about it. The truth was, the proposal wasn't very romantic. It was a rushed speech that had little thought in it, and it was in her kitchen for Pete's sake with her mother there. Not to mention it was over a plate of cold spaghetti. She wasn't one for big things, but she always pictured her marriage proposal to be something special. Something where there were flowers everywhere and just the two of them. Something where the person who asked was the man she truly loved. She knew what she had to say to him to make him happy, and being Rory, she was more concerned for other people's well being over her own. "Yes." she said with a small smile. "I'll marry you."

He smiled a big smile as he leaned in and kissed her. Again, she felt nothing, and she began to question why she said yes.

* * *

Lorelai watched the whole scene and she was horrified. Her daughter was choosing the wrong man because she was stubborn, and too concerned with hurting Tristan's feelings. But Tristan was a big boy. He could handle rejection. She watched the two share a kiss. Tristan totally into it, and Rory, totally not. If Tristan noticed this, he sure didn't say anything, because he just went right on kissing her. 

"Ok, that's enough." Lorelai said jokingly as she got up and gave each of them a hug. After she moved away Tristan took the ring out of the box and slid it on Rory's finger. Rory winced a tad as he slid it on. It was a pretty ring, but she found it way to gaudy. The diamond was huge, and Rory would have rather preferred something much smaller. _'Logan would have known what I liked.'_ Rory thought. _'God, I have to stop thinking about him! Ugh! But I'm gonna see him Tuesday. Shit.'_

"So, do you like it?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." she said, a bit hesitantly. "It's beautiful." she said as she gave him a small kiss before going into the living room. Tristan began to clean up and Lorelai followed Rory into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Why did you say yes?" Lorelai hissed quietly.

"Because I love him." Rory said.

"Yeah, you love him, but you're not _in_ love with him."

"That doesn't matter mom. He's in love with me, and that's enough."

"No it's not!" Lorelai half yelled in a quiet voice.

"It has to be mom. I can't just hurt him like that." she said as she got up and went into her room. She closed the door and laid down on the bed. She burrowed her head in the pillow and began to sob. What had she done?

* * *

Tristan saw Rory go in her room and close the door. 

"Is she ok?" he asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, she's just tired. We had a long day. In fact, I'm gonna hit the hay as well. Night." she said as she went upstairs.

"Night." he said as Lorelai walked upstairs. He finished the dishes and then walked into the living room to watch some t.v. before he went to bed.

* * *

When Rory had calmed herself down a bit, she pulled out her phone and called her best friend. 

"Hello?"

"Steph." Rory said.

"Hey Ror! What's up? You sound upset."

"I think I just made a huge mistake."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"I told Tristan I'd marry him." she said quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"And that's a mistake?" Steph asked, even though she knew it was.

"Yes." Rory said softly.

"Why Ror?" Steph asked.

"I don't think I love him like he loves me." she said as more tears came.

"Oh Ror. It's ok. Uh, why did you say yes?"

"To make him happy."

"But you're not happy." Steph pointed out.

"I know. God, what have I done? I can't be with him! I still love Logan." she said, continuing to keep quiet.

"Rory. You have to break this off. You want Logan, and Logan still wants you. I know he does."

"I don't know if I can Steph. How do you tell the guy that loves you no matter what, that you love someone else, and you can't marry him after all?"

"Uh, exactly like that. Tristan can take it Ror. He's a big boy. It'll hurt, but if he loves you like you say he does, he'll want you to be happy, and if Logan makes you happy, then you have to be with him." Rory was silent. "Ror? Are you there?"

"Yes." she said. "Thanks Steph." she said before hanging up.

What to do?

* * *

A few days passed and now it was Tuesday. The moving day. The day she would finally see Logan again after two years. The day when Logan would find out she had agreed to marry Tristan. She could already see the look on his face. A look of hurt. She hated that she would be the one to cause that look. She loved him more than anything, and sure Steph said he wanted her back, but, how did she know? For all she did know, Logan could be seeing someone, or he could be dating casually. That would break her heart if he was with someone else. But then again, she was with someone else too. She wondered if he had changed much. If he had gotten taller, or tanner, or if he had become more gorgeous than the last time she saw him. She wondered if he still had the smirk. The one that drawled her in, the one she had fallen in love with. What was she thinking? Of course he still had it. It was the Huntzberger smirk. His sister even had one that rivaled his. She had missed him so much. What was she going to tell him? 

Tristan was helping her move boxes from her car into her room. She was sharing a huge suite with Paris and Steph. They had all decided on Yale. She imagined that Logan would be sharing with Colin and Finn. Even though she had told him two years ago to not call her, he still kept in contact with his other friends. They tried not to talk about him to much, knowing it was hard for Rory, but now, she was going to see him. She was going to see him while she was engaged to another man. She felt terrible.

After all her boxes were brought in from her car, she started unpacking them.

"Do you need anymore help?" Tristan asked.

"No. That's ok. I just need to put everything away now."

"Ok, well I'll leave you to organize your books since I know you want to." he said with a smirk. Rory couldn't help but think that it wasn't the smirk she loved. It wasn't Logan's smirk. The one that made her melt.

"Thanks." she said.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." he said.

"Me too." she said as she pushed him out the door. She had been doing that a lot lately. Saying 'Uh huh,' or 'Me too' when he said he loved her. She didn't want to lie anymore. It wasn't her. She had to tell him. She had to say she couldn't marry him, and she had to find Logan. He was who she wanted to be with. The one she really wanted to marry. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She started to put her books away on the shelf in alphabetical order. She was almost done when someone came into the room. She was turned around, and he was quiet, so she didn't hear him approach her. She felt two arms go around her waist and a gentle kiss be planted on her neck.

"Tristan, I told you don't have to help me." she said.

"Not Tristan." the voice whispered in her ear. She sighed a breath of relief and smiled. She leaned into him and he tightened his grip. She knew who it was now. "Hey Ace." he whispered in her ear again.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. Her smile grew. He was beautiful like always. His eyes were warm and inviting and his hair was tousled perfectly. He smiled back down at her.

"Hi." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She had missed this feeling for so long. Ever since he left she felt empty and broken, but now just being in his arms made her feel whole again. "I'm so happy to see you." she said.

"Me too." he said with another smile.

They continued to stand there for a while just holding each other.

"So we should talk." Rory said.

"Yeah, we should." he said.

"Well the furniture isn't here yet, and we should be sitting down for this. I guess we'll have to sit on the bed." Rory said as she blushed. He smirked.

"Inviting me into your bed already Ace?" he asked.

"Shut up." she said as she stretched out on the bed. She laid on her side and he followed suit, so they were both facing each other.

"So..." Logan said.

"Yeah, so."

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Uh, ok, I guess. Just excited for school to start."

He gave a small laugh. "You do love school."

"Yeah." she said as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"What's that?" he asked when he saw the ring on her finger.

"Uh, that's my engagement ring." she said quietly.

"You're marrying him." Logan pointed out. She was right. He looked hurt.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You guess?"

"I don't really think I want to."

"Then why would you say yes?" he asked, finding the situation annoying.

"Because I wanted to make him happy."

"But this doesn't make you happy." he said.

"Maybe it does."

"You just said you don't want to." he said sitting up. She sighed. "So how's he doing?" Logan asked, slightly changing the subject.

"He's fine. He's always nice to me. He cares. He's just like you." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked in a soft voice as he brushed some of her tears away.

"Because he's not you!" she exclaimed. "God Logan. I love you so much. But I had to move on after you left. I don't even know why I said yes to him! I just didn't want to hurt him. I'm so sorry." she said.

"No, you're not." he said.

"What? No I'm not sorry?" she asked, raising her voice.

"No." he said. "I mean no, you're not moved on." he said.

"God, of course I'm not! I don't love him like I love you! I try to show that I moved past you on the outside, but on the inside, I'm so broken. I need you. I can't be with him anymore." she said. "I can't be with him anymore." she said again, but more to herself. She realized her mother was right. "I wanna be happy. I want us again." she said as she looked him in the eye.

"Then you have to break up with him. You have to tell him you can't marry him, because I want us again too." he said as he wiped more of her tears away from her face, and caressed her check.

"Ok." she said.

"Come find me later." he said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. It was small and sweet, but it held so much passion. Those were the kisses she wanted for the rest of her life. The kisses that meant something. The ones that held passion and made her feel safe. The ones she loved, from the man she loved.

"Ok." she said again as he got up and left.

* * *

A/N: and there's that. I hope you all liked it. I made it longer because you guys deserve a long chapter! Lol. Rory was very stubborn at first, but she obviously came around. A bit of a twist there with the engagement, but I felt it had to be done. Sorry if you're a Trory fan because next chapter is the break up, but Sophie lovers...it's also the official get together. So, give me lots and lots of reviews, and I'll get you the next chapter later today! Thanks so much! 


	4. I'm All Yours

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Glad everyone is liking it. I think this is the chapter everyone is oh so interested in! Lol. Ok, so read and leave me a review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: nothing. I own nothing...sad.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: I'm All Yours**

She watched him leave as her lips tingled. She hadn't felt his against hers in so long, and it felt wonderful to have them there again. She just wished it would have been more. She knew it was wrong for her to kiss Logan with more than she just had while she was still with Tristan, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Logan to kiss her like he used to. Like when they were in high school. She would wake up in the morning and sometimes he would be next to her...

_Flashback_

_Rory woke up to sun coming in through her window. She felt something on her other side, so she rolled over to find that it wasn't something, but someone. Logan, to be exact. He was lying next to her in his school uniform. He did this often. He'd wake up extra early and after getting ready he'd come over so she could wake up next to him, and then after she'd get ready, they'd go have breakfast together at Lukes._

"_Hey." she said as she smiled at him._

"_Hey Ace." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. It was an intense kiss. The kind she loved, that made her forget everything else. The kiss was soon deepened and they were in full on make out mode. His tongue found it's way into her mouth and she let out a sigh of contentment. She was happy. After breaking apart for air, Logan rested his head on hers. _

"_That was definitely a proper good-morning." she said with a small smirk. He let out a small laugh._

"_Yes it was." he said. They kept looking at each other before Rory spoke._

"_I love you." she whispered. He broke out in a huge smile._

"_I love you too." he said before kissing her again._

_End Flashback_

'_Those are the kisses I want'_ she thought as she remembered the first time they told each other 'I love you.' It had been so unexpected, and that's what made it perfect. The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of herthoughts.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey fiancé." Tristan said.

"Hey." she said with disappointment. She knew Logan had just left a few minutes before, but she kinda hoped it was him on the phone. She wanted to talk to him more.

"You ok? You sound a little far off."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, well school's getting ready to start. I gotta think."

"So, have you seen Logan yet?" he asked with disgust.

"Uh, no." she said, lying.

"So are you gonna go looking for him?" he asked with more disgust.

"Is that what you think I'd do?" she asked, becoming annoyed.

"Well sometimes I don't know what to think Rory. You seemed happy that you were gonna get to see him."

"So what if I am Tristan? He's one of my best friends!"

"I know! And that's what scares me! He's your best friend! He always has been, even when he was gone. I wanna be your best friend Rory! I wanna be that, and your husband, and the father of your kids!"

Oh God, he was not going to take the break up well. "Ok Tristan. Just calm down. He's my best friend, but so are you. I was never told you could only have one best friend."

"Ok. I'm sorry." he said. "So, dinner tonight?" he asked.

She sighed. "Uh sure. Pick me up at six?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I love you Mary." he said.

"Yeah. Me too. I'll see you." she said before hanging up.

She couldn't keep doing this. It had to end tonight. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only four o'clock. She had enough time to get some coffee and then get ready for dinner later. After getting her coffee, she started wandering around campus, checking it out. It was beautiful. Trees everywhere, and a fountain in the courtyard. She started toward Berkeley where Colin and Finn were moving in. She found herself hoping Logan would be there. She really wanted to talk to him more. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to ask him, and there was the feeling of how much she wanted to kiss him. She walked up to Colin and Finn's dorm, number 9, and knocked. They were moving in today too. Finn answered with a big smile on his face.

"Hello love!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Finn." Rory said. "Is Logan going to be living here?" she asked.

"Yep. Are you looking for him?"

"Uh, sorta." she said.

"He's here if you wanna come in."

"Thanks Finn." she said as she walked in.

"He's in his room. That one there." he said, pointing to the one all the way to the left.

"Thanks." she said as she went to his room. She opened the door and went in. He was reading on his bed.

"Ace?" he said. "Miss me that much?" he asked with a smirk.

She went over and laid down next to him on the bed. "Yes." she said as she snuggled into him. He put his arm around her, loving the feeling. "I'm gonna do it tonight." she said.

"Break up with Tristan?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." he said. "Will you come back here after?"

"Yes." she said. "I still have so much to tell you, and ask you."

He gave a small laugh. "Always the reporter, huh?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. A few minutes later, she sighed. "I should go. I have to get ready for dinner with Tristan." she said as she started to get up. He pulled her back down for a minute.

"Rory." he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you." he said looking in her eyes.

"I love you too." she said, finally being completely honest, after so many lies. He leaned in and gave her another small kiss.

"Come back soon." he said as she got up.

"Ok." she said as she left. She walked back toward Branford and got a cup of coffee before going back to her dorm. When she got there, she walked in to see Paris and Steph watching t.v.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" she asked.

"You cannot marry Tristan!" Paris said.

"Well that was blunt." Rory said.

"Have you seen Logan yet?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, twice." she said with a smile.

"What happened?" Steph asked.

"We talked." Rory said. "And now I have to get ready for my dinner date with Tristan." she said, not so happy anymore.

"Rory, did you not hear me? You can't marry Tristan!" Paris said.

"I know Paris!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm going to tell him that tonight. I care about him, but not like I care about Logan." she said. "So, I gotta go get ready. He'll be here in forty-five minutes." Rory said as she walked into her room. She washed her face in the bathroom and re-applied a light touch of makeup. Then she did her hair in lose curls, falling right below her shoulders. She went back to her room and grabbed some jeans and a blue sweater from her closet. She paired it with her favorite necklace. It was platinum with a small diamond pendant on it. Logan had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday. She also put on a pair of matching earrings that Logan had also gotten her. She put on a pair of blue flats that matched the sweater. She was ready at five fifty five so she went back out to the living room where Steph and Paris were still watching t.v.

"You look nice." Steph said.

"Thank you." Rory said right as there was a knock on the door. "Don't wait up guys." she said as she went to open the door.

"Oh, we won't." Steph said. "We're going to the Pub. Now actually. Let's go Paris." Steph said as she and Paris got up and left, walking past Rory and Tristan.

"So, ready to go?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Rory said as she walked out the door, closed it, and locked it. Tristan slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She reluctantly leaned into him.

"Great." Tristan said as they walked to his car.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Look who it is." he said pointing toward the coffee cart line.

"Oh my God." Rory said. "It's Logan." she said, acting like she hadn't already seen him.

"Come on. Let's move quicker." Tristan said as he picked up the pace.

"Tristan. What's your deal?" Rory said as she tried to keep up with him.

"I don't wanna run into him right now Rory. Not tonight." he said.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Because. All I want to do is have dinner with my fiancé. Not run into her ex boyfriend." he said as he got into the car. He didn't even open the door for Rory. Just left her to open it herself. _'It's not like I expect him to, but every once in a while would be nice.' _Rory thought as she opened the door herself and got in. _'It's ok. Soon it'll be over. He'll be gone.'_

"Ok then. Let's just go to dinner." she said as he drove out of Yale's parking lot. The whole ride to the restaurant, Rory couldn't help but finger her necklace. She thought back to when Logan gave it to her.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday Ace!" Logan said as he entered Rory's room that morning._

"_Mmm." she groaned from under the covers. "Too early." he heard her mutter._

_He let out a small laugh. "Is it too early for presents?" he asked with a smirk._

_She shot up. "It's never to early for presents! Or coffee." she said, hoping he would have a cup with him. _

"_Here." he said as he sat down on the bed with her and handed her a mug._

"_This is from Lukes!" she said after tasting it._

"_Well only the best on your birthday." he said with a smile._

"_Ok, gimmie the present." she said._

_He laughed again. "Here Ace." he said handing her a square velvety box with a bow on it. "Happy Birthday." he said as he kissed her head and she opened the box._

"_Oh my God." she said. "Logan it's beautiful."_

"_Just like you."_

_She laughed. "Corny Huntzberger. But I love you anyway. And I love this necklace. It's perfect." she said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." he said before kissing her back._

_End Flashback_

"Rory, are you ok?" Tristan asked as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Yep. I'm fine." she said as she got out of the car.

The two walked in and were taken to their reserved table. The waitress came and took their orders, then came back a few minutes later with their drinks, some bread, and salad.

"So, what exactly did you do after I left?" Tristan asked.

"Organized my books, put my clothes in the closet, set out all my bathroom stuff, just set up my room basically. Steph and Paris got there later and then we watched a little t.v. before I got ready." she said, leaving out all the details involving Logan.

"Sounds nice." he said.

"What did you do today?" she asked.

"After helping you move in? I went home and watched football with my dad, called you, watched more football, and then got ready to come get you." he said as he took a bite of his salad.

"That's nice." she said as she ate a roll. Their dinner came a few minutes later and they ate. Conversation flowed kinda easily, but Rory kept wishing Tristan was Logan. She couldn't wait til later when she would be with him again. She just had to find the perfect time to tell Tristan that she couldn't marry him. After dinner they went back to her dorm. She invited him so she could break the news to him in private, and not make some public scene at the restaurant. "Tristan, I think we need to talk." Rory said as they walked in her bedroom and she shut the door.

"What about Mary?" he said as he grabbed her hips and brought her to him. He started to kiss her neck while she tried to talk.

"Tristan." she said. "We need to talk." she said. As she tried to push him away. It was no use.

"So talk." he said between kisses.

"Tristan." she said again. He lowered her onto the bed and started to play with the hem of her shirt. "Stop." she said as she tried to push him away again. He kept kissing her. 'Tristan, I said stop it." she said as she finally pushed him off of her.

"What?" he said. "Come on Rory. I know you've always said you wanted to wait until marriage, but we're engaged! We're gonna get married." he said as he went to kiss her again.

"Tristan stop." she said, pushing him away.

"Why?" he shouted.

"Because your first time is supposed to be with someone you love!" she shouted.

"What?" he yelled. "That makes no sense Rory! You do love me!"

"No I don't." she whispered.

"What?" he bellowed.

"I don't love you!" she screamed. "Not like you love me. I can't do this Tristan. I can't marry you! I never should have said yes in the first place. I should have ended this a long time ago." she said.

He grabbed her shoulders and gripped her tight. "You don't mean that." he spat.

"Yes I do." she said as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." he said right as Rory's phone rang. He picked it up before she could and answered.

"Hello?" he said bitterly.

"Uh, hey man." Logan said.

"Huntzberger." he stated.

"Uh, yeah. Is Rory there?"

"Yeah, but she's a little busy." Tristan said.

"I'm sure she could take the time to talk to me for a minute." Logan said.

"Don't think so Huntz. Bye." he said hanging up.

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked.

"He's the reason isn't he? He's why you can't marry me. You still love him." Tristan said.

"Yes, Tristan. I do still love him. I've always loved him." Rory said. "I'm sorry I said yes to you, I'm sorry I led you on, I'm just sorry." she said as she took the ring off and handed it to him.

"So he makes you happy huh?" Tristan asked in a disgusted voice.

"Yes." she said.

"So why did you say yes in the first place?" he asked, getting angry again.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, and this doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"No, Tristan, I'm sure it does, but I can't live a lie." she said. "I'm so sorry." she said.

He nodded. "Fine, be with Huntz. But don't come crawling back to me when he breaks your heart." he spat before leaving. Somehow she felt that wasn't the last she would see of Tristan. After he left, she changed into some sweats, and walked to Logan's dorm. It was unlocked so she walked in.

"Hello?" she asked. "Logan? Are you here?"

"Hey." he said coming out of his room. "Are you ok?" he asked, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Yeah." she said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"So he answered your phone when I called. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." he said.

"I know. Thank you." she said.

"So, things are good?"

"Yep. I'm all yours." she said.

"Good. I like when you're mine." he said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed her. It was their first real kiss in a long time. Soon they were lying down on the couch, enjoying being together again. After breaking apart for air, Rory rested her head on Logan's chest, and he was stroking her hair. "I love you Ace." he said.

"I love you too Logan. So much." she said as she gave him a sweet kiss and then laid her head back down. _'This feels right.'_ she thought. _'I finally feel right.'_

* * *

A/N: and there you go! Lol. A break up and a get together! I hope you all liked it! So this isn't the end of Tristan, he'll be back later to stir things up, but I promise not to make him really bad like he is in 'These Walls' so, now that you've read, please review! It means a lot! They always make me smile! Lol. Ok, review. Thanks! 


	5. Because Seth Did It On The OC

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! You all rock. Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to do summer reading, and then I visited my aunt, so I was busy. Ok, so I just posted a new chapter for These Walls, so I thought this story needed an update as well. Lol. Here you go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Gilmore Girls, or The O.C. I only own the DVD's. lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Because Seth Did It On The O.C.**

"Ok, so first question." Rory said.

"Go for it Ace."

"How was the school? Was it as good as Chilton?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that." he said with a laugh.

"Get to answering MAC." she said.

"Ok." he said with another laugh. "It wasn't bad. It was pretty much the same as Chilton with the classes and stuff. The only difference was I was living there and none of my friends were there. You weren't there."

"So it sucked huh?"

"You think that highly of yourself?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

He laughed again. "Yeah, it pretty much sucked."

"Aww. You missed me." she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I missed you. I missed you everyday, but you didn't want me to call you, so I never did. I wanted to so many times, but I knew I had to do what you wanted."

"Was I right?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Pretty girls throwing themselves at you."

"If they were, I didn't notice. I just kept thinking about home, and all my friends, and you." he said.

"You _really _missed me." she said as she snuggled into him more.

"Yeah, I did." he said as he stroked her hair.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it Ace." he said as he kissed her head.

"Good, because if you leave again, I'll hunt you down." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and you'll have Lorelai help you." he said with a small laugh.

"Or, I could have Luke hunt you down. He'd probably find you faster." she said with a grin.

"No Ace! Please, not Luke." Logan pleaded. "He doesn't like me."

"Yes he does. He just doesn't show it."

"Whatever you say." he said as he kissed her.

"So, next question."

"Ok." he said.

"Did you make friends out there?"

"A few, but none like you guys. There was Robert, Seth, and Seth's girlfriend Juliet."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Yeah. They're gonna visit soon. They're starting Harvard. Which actually leads me to a question. Why Yale? You always wanted to go to Harvard."

"Yale had a better Pro/Con list."

"Was I under the pro's Ace?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know, I never really thought about you."

"Ouch." he said.

"No, I mean I thought about you all the time Logan, I just mean I never really considered where you were going for college. I mean I know you always talked about Yale. It's what you've always wanted. It's the one thing you agree with your parents on, but, I guess I just forgot when I was making my decision."

"If you had considered me when making your lists, would I have been a con for Yale?"

"No." she said. "Because even if I had stayed with Tristan, I would have still wanted to see you. I missed you so much when you were gone, and I never stopped loving you. It might have been hard, but you would have definitely been a Pro for me coming to Yale." she said with a smile.

"Well that's good to know." he said.

"Ok, third question." she said.

"What's that Ace?"

"Did you see anyone else while you were out there?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"No one at all?"

"No Ace. I told you, you were the only pretty girl I wanted."

"Ok, now I feel bad." she said.

"Why?"

"Because you never went out with anyone, and I had a new boyfriend within two months of you leaving." she said.

"It's ok Rory." he said. "It kinda hurts to know that, but I know you felt like I abandoned you, and I know you hate being alone."

"I never loved him like I love you." she said.

"I know."

"And I never slept with him." she said with a small smile.

He gave a short laugh. "Well that's really good to know. So, you're still a virgin?"

"Yes." she said. "I always told him I wanted to wait until I got married, but really I just wanted to be in love. I wanted it to be you." she said.

"Well when you're ready it will be." he said as he kissed her head. "So, anymore questions?"

"Hm. Nope, not right now. But I'm sure I'll think of more later."

"Well, I'll have answers."

"Good." she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

A few minutes later, the door flew open to reveal a half naked Finn, being chased by Colin, Steph, and Paris.

"Eww. Do I even wanna know?" Rory asked after Finn ran into his room, and locked the door.

"No." they all said.

Rory and Logan started laughing. "To bad, you're telling us anyway." Logan said.

"Well, me and Steph were at the Pub when Moe and Curly showed up. We would have asked where Larry was, but we figured he'd be here waiting for you." she said, directing it at Rory.

"So Finn starts to drink, even though he was already drunk." Steph said.

"Basically, the alcohol, mixed with heat from the Pub, got Finn a little overheated." Colin said.

"So he decided he was going to strip down to his boxers and run around campus in the chilly night air to cool him down." Paris said.

"And then Campus Police saw him, so he ran faster and we ran after him, and that's what resulted to the sudden burst in. We're sorry. We can go." Steph said.

"No, it's ok. Let's watch movies. We haven't done that with everyone here in a long time." Rory said.

"Did you say movies love?" Finn asked, coming out of his room, still clad in his boxers.

"Yeah Finn. Wanna join, or do you gotta go run around campus some more?" she asked with a smirk.

"Haha reporter girl." he said as she sat down in one of the chairs. "I think I'll watch movies instead of run from Chuck."

"Finn, we've been here for one day. How are you already one a first name basis with the campus cops?" Rory asked.

"Well, earlier today, there was this incident with a red head, getting up on the coffee cart, and professing how much I love her. It wasn't good." he said.

"Why would you do that?" Paris asked.

"Because Seth did it on The O.C." he said, like it explained everything.

"Since when do you watch The O.C.?" Colin asked.

"Mate, when have I not watched The O.C.?" Finn asked.

"Uh, never." Colin said.

"I borrowed the DVD's from Steph." he said.

"You stole me DVD's?" Steph asked.

"No, I borrowed. Without asking." he clarified with a smile.

"Finn, you better give me back my DVD's!" Steph exclaimed.

"They're over there." he said pointing to shelf next to the t.v.

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" Colin asked.

"Lets see what you guys have." Rory said getting up from the couch. When she got up, she immediately felt cold from her lose of contact from Logan. She hurried over to see what they had so she could get back to him.

"Let's see. Die Hard Trilogy, no. Uh, Harry Potter, hm. Good, but the books are better. Oh! All three Godfathers!" Rory said as she grabbed the movies.

"Wait, you turn down Die Hard, but you'll watch all three Godfather movies?" Colin asked.

"Of course, because see, when you watch the Godfather movies, you also watch the Sophia death scene over and over again." she said as she put the first one in and pressed play, then went back to her seat next to Logan. He put his arm around her and she felt warm again.

"Good choice Ace." Logan whispered in her ear. But she knew he wasn't just referring to the movies, but picking him over Tristan. She knew how much he loved her and was glad to have her back, because she felt the same way.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Lol. Hope you all liked it. Some questions answered, and a bit of that crazy Aussie Finn! Lol. Please review! The button is so close! Just click it! Lol. Thanks. 


	6. Finn, Verbally Getting His Ass Kicked

A/N: hello all! Sorry it's been a few days. I was a little busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter for Like I Love You! Hope you all like it. And if you haven't yet, please check out my other new story Look After You, it's something I took over for rogans-rock0909, I changed the title, tweaked the first two chapters making them into one, and have now added the second chapter that is all me, so please read and review that, and also, leave a review for this too! Thanks so much, and there should hopefully be and update on These Walls sometime tomorrow, if not later tonight. I'm working on it guys, so please bare with me. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I dream of owning Logan. Or at least meeting Matt. Lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Finn, Verbally Getting His Ass Kicked**

"Oh my God Rory." Steph said. "How many times are you going to make us watch this scene?"

"Just one more time. C'mon Steph! It's the best scene in the movie!"

"It's the director's daughter dying!" Paris exclaimed.

"But it's so good." Rory said. "C'mon boys. You agree with me right? You all love a good death scene."

"Yes but not when it's the same scene over and over again, love." Finn said.

"You guys are no fun." Rory said.

"Oh c'mon Ace. We're plenty of fun." Logan said as he kissed her temple.

"You know I'm fun love!" Finn exclaimed.

"You're disgusting Finn." Rory said with a laugh. "I still can't believe you ran around campus in your underwear. Or the fact that, that's all you're wearing now."

"Oh come on Ror. You know this isn't the first time Finn has gotten crazy and stripped down to his underwear." Colin said.

"Yes but the last time he did that, we were Freshman in high school."

"Must be the freshman curse love." Finn said.

"So every time Finn's a freshman, he strips to his underwear and runs around like the crazy Aussie he is?" Rory asked. Everyone nodded. "Finn, I pray to God you pass this year and don't have to retake it, because seeing you run around in your boxers is enough every four years, I don't realty wanna see it every year." Everyone laughed.

The movie night continued, everyone eating themselves into a sugar coma, before they headed to bed. Rory was lying with Logan in his room, just thinking. _'This is finally right. I'm happy, and so is he. Except Tristan probably isn't. God, what's going to happen with him? I told him it was over, but I feel like he's not going to accept that. What am I gonna do?' _Rory thought as a groan escaped her lips.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan asked, after hearing this.

She sighed. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What I'm gonna do about Tristan."

"I thought you already took care of that."

"I did. I told him it was over, and that I wanted you, but I just feel like he's not completely gone yet. Like, he's not going to be able to accept that I really, truly don't love him like he loves me."

"Do you think he'll try something?"

"I don't really know Logan. I'm not so sure what he's capable of doing anymore."

"It'll be ok Ace. We'll deal with him if he becomes a problem." Logan said as he kissed her head.

"Ok. I love you Logan. I'm so glad you're back." she said, looking up at him.

"Me too Ace. And I love you too." he said as he kissed her.

"Night." Rory said as she snuggled into him.

"Night."

* * *

Brightness. A loud ringing. Someone screaming at Finn. That's what Rory woke up to the next morning while she was still in Logan's arms. 

"What is going on?" she grumbled.

"Sounds likes your phone, and Finn verbally getting his ass kicked." he muttered as he pulled her closer.

"Stupid phone. Dumb ass Finn. I need coffee." she muttered as she started to get up.

"Don't go Ace." Logan whined as he tried to pull her back down.

"Have to." she said. "Need to answer phone. Need to drink coffee." she said as she grabbed her phone and headed out of his room.

"Hello?" she answered as she stepped completely out of Logan's room and saw some redhead throw her shoe at Finn.

"Owe! Rose, what the hell was that for?" Finn asked.

"Oh God." Rory mumbled as she went to make coffee.

"Rory." her mother said on the other end of the phone. "Look, I know you don't wanna talk about this hun, but I was thinking last night, and you really can't stay with Tristan..."

"Mom."

"And I know you say you care about him, and don't want to hurt him, but..."

"Mom." Rory said again.

"It's just wrong Rory. And what are you going to say when you see Logan? Or have you seen him already?"

"MOM!" Rory yelled.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"I'm with Logan now."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I saw Logan yesterday mom, and we talked, then after dinner last night, I told Tristan I couldn't be with him anymore."

"And then what happened?"

"I went back over to Logan's and we're together again." Rory said with a smile.

"That's great hun. But now I have a question."

"What mom?"

"Why do I hear Finn screaming in the background?"

Rory laughed. "I don't know, but at some point, a girl named Rose showed up, and she's throwing her shoes at him. It might have something to do with the fact that Finn was running around Campus last night in his boxers, or, she could be the girl he apparently professed his love for on top of the coffee cart yesterday."

"Why would he do that?"

"His reasoning was that he did it because Seth did it on The O.C."

"Oh. Good answer." Lorelai said with a laugh. Rory laughed too. "So what are you doing today?"

"Oh, I was thinking of coming to visit since I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Cool!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Bring Logan too. I miss my favorite Limo Boy."

"Mom, I thought Finn was your favorite Limo Boy."

"No, Finn's my favorite exotic boy toy, Logan is my favorite Limo Boy, and Colin is my favorite tight ass."

"Oh. Ok, we'll be there around one." she said as she poured a mug of coffee.

"See ya then hun."

"Bye." Rory said before hanging up.

After drinking a cup of coffee, she poured another for herself as she watched Finn get yelled at some more.

"I just met you Finn! You cannot get up on coffee cart and profess your love for me!" Rose said.

"But Rosemary, I'm certain I love you!"

"Yeah, and every other redhead on the face of the earth." Rory muttered.

"Love!" Finn said, turning to face her. "I didn't know you were up."

"I can see why Finn. You obviously have your hands full." Rory said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Rosemary asked. "One of Finn's many girls?"

"What?" Rory asked with a laugh. "Me and Finn? That's hilarious, really it is. Actually Logan is my boyfriend."

"Logan Huntzberger?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"So you're the girl all the other girls hate."

"Excuse me? We've all been here a little over a day. How am I hated already?"

"A bunch of girls saw Logan yesterday walking around campus. They would flirt with him, but he said he was already with someone."

"How do you know this?" Rory asked.

"My roommate. She's one of the girls that flirted with him. She's such a freak." Rosemary said. "She was crying over him, but she doesn't even know him. And she jogs." Rosemary said with disgust.

"Enough said." Rory said after hearing the jogging comment.

"So, Rosemary." Finn said. "Wanna go out tonight?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Aww. No honey. I don't wanna go out with you. I don't wanna go home with you either. You're a nice guy, but, no." she said.

"Why?" he asked with a small pout.

"Because you professed your love to me, without even knowing me!" she said.

"Please Rose, please go out with me." Finn begged as he got down on his knees. Rory laughed once more, and then took the opportunity to go back into Logan's room. She walked back over to the bed after shutting the door and climbed back in it. He had fallen asleep again.

"Logan wake up." Rory whispered. Nothing. He stayed motionless. "Logan." she sing-songed. Still nothing. She leaned over and kissed him and after a few moments, he started to respond before she pulled away.

"Tease." he muttered. She laughed.

"C'mon Logan. Time to get up."

"Will I be woken up like this from now on?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Mm. Maybe." she said with a smirk. He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her down. She let out a small squeal. "Stop." she said between fits of giggles as he tickled her.

"Answer my question with an appropriate answer and I'll stop." he said with a smirk as he hovered over her and continued the tickling.

"Yes. Ok." she said between laughs. "I'll wake you up like that from now on." He stopped and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Good. Because I enjoyed that." he said with another smirk. She blushed.

"Alright Huntzberger. Get off me. We're going to Stars Hollow today."

"Who said?" he asked with a smile.

"Me. Now move it." she said as she got up.

"When did you become so bossy?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know. It's something I'm trying out. Now, I gotta go back to my dorm and change. Pick me up in an hour?" she asked.

"You got it Ace." he said as he kissed her, and then she left.

"Get your date, Finn?" she asked as she crossed the living room and headed towards the door.

"No." he said in a sad voice.

"Oh well. Ask again the next time you see her."

"I think I will love." he said as he hopped up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Finn?" Rory asked.

"To find Rosemary. I think I'll ask her out."

"Finn, I meant wait a few days. Maybe you'll see her at the Pub." Rory said as she and

Finn both exited the dorm.

"No, I think I need to ask again now. It'll show her how persistent I am." he said with a grin.

"Ok Finn, but avoid doing anything stupid. And don't proposition her. It might make her dislike you more."

"Thanks for the advice love. See you later." he said as he headed in the opposite direction as her.

'_Poor Finn. Doesn't know when to back down.'_ Rory thought as she made her way to her dorm.

* * *

A/N: A little fluffy chapter! Just what I wanted it to be! Some more Finn drama that was full of hysterics, and Rosemary! Yes, she'll be in this story, because I haven't included her in my other stories. Plus last chapter, I mentioned Robert, Seth, and Juliet being the friends Logan had at boarding school. They'll come to visit in the next few chapters, and Rosemary's roommate is actually going to be Janet, the jock girl from season 4. I think she'll have a bit of a crush on Logan, and cause some minor drama. Just another girl for Rory to tell off! Lol. Ok, review please! And again, an update on These Walls will be sometime tomorrow. Thanks so much! Leave a review. 


	7. We've Missed You

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: We've Missed You**

After showering and getting dressed, Rory heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and came face to face with Logan.

"Hey." she said before kissing him. "C'mon in. I'm almost ready." she said as she went to put on her sandals.

"Take your time Ace." he said as he sat down on the couch. After grabbing her purse, she sat down next to him for a minute and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, while placing a kiss on her head. She looked up at him and kissed him. It was meant to be quick and sweet, but it turned into more. He deepened the kiss as his fingers went to her hair and her arms went around his neck. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Rory asked between kisses.

"You're mom's expecting us." he said as he moved to her neck.

"Yeah, but she can wait." Rory said as he continued to kiss her.

"I think she'll get mad Ace." he said as he made his way back up to her mouth before kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes she pulled away, needing air. "Is Logan Huntzberger seriously turning down an all day make out session to go eat at Lukes?"

"Is Rory Gilmore turning down Lukes coffee in order to stay here with her boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Good point. Let's go." she said as she grabbed his hand and led him off the couch and out the door. After getting in his car, they left Yale and headed to Lukes Diner in Stars Hollow.

"So, do you think your mom will be happy to see me?" Logan asked.

"Definitely." Rory said. "She kept telling me how being with Tristan was wrong, and I needed you. She'll definitely be happy to see you." Rory said with a smile.

"Well that's good. I miss your crazy family, and your crazy town." he said with a laugh.

"They miss you too. No one ever liked Tristan."

"I wonder why." he said sarcastically as he pulled off the highway and drove past the 'Welcome To Stars Hollow' sign.

"Because he was an asshole, and he could never compare to you." she said quietly. "God, I still don't know why I ever went out with him in the first place. Why I gave up on us? I don't know the answer to that either."

"Rory." Logan said. "You were scared. You trusted me, but you were still scared." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"I know, but I can't help but think about what would have happened if we stayed together. It would have been hard, but I know now, that we could have made it work."

"Rory, we're making it work now." he said as he rubbed his thumb over her palm to comfort her.

"I know. I just missed you so much when you were gone. That wad two years without you Logan. Two years of wishing he was you." she said as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"You don't have to wish anymore Ace. I'm here, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere." he said as they pulled up in front of the diner.

"I know." she said as she smiled at him. "And I'm so glad you're back. I don't know how many times I've said that, but I am. I don't know how I got by without you, but honestly, I don't wanna know. I don't wanna experience the feeling of loneliness anymore, I just want us to always be ok." she said as her put his arm around her and they walked up the steps to the diner.

"You don't have to feel lonely anymore Ace. I told you, I'm not going anywhere." he said as he opened the door for her.

"You better not." she said with a small laugh as he walked in behind her.

When they walked in, Lorelai turned around and immediately got out of her seat to go over to them.

"Hi hun." she said as she gave Logan a hug. "We've missed you."

"I missed you guys too." he said as he hugged her back. After breaking away, they all went to join Lorelai at the table.

"So what have you been up to Logan?" Lorelai asked. "How was California?"

"It was bad. I went to classes, did my homework, wrote for the school paper. I did everything my dad sent me there to do. I was miserable. I had new friends, but none like the ones here." he said.

"Was it hard?" Lorelai asked.

"The work load wasn't to bad. The hardest part was being away from home and everyone I love." he said as he took Rory's hand under the table.

"Well, I think Rory will agree when I say it was hard not having you here kid."

"I would definitely agree on that one." Rory said with a small smile.

"Hey guys." Luke said, coming over.

"Hey Luke." Rory said.

"Hey. Logan, good to have you back kid." Luke said with a genuine smile.

"Well it's good to be back." Logan said. "I really missed it here."

"So what can I gettcha?"

"Burger and fries with lots of coffee." Lorelai said.

"Cheeseburger, chili fries, and coffee, Luke." Rory said.

"Burger with onion rings and coffee." Logan said.

"Got it. Comin right up." he said as he finished writing down the order and walked back to the kitchen.

"So Ror. Have you invited Logan to the wedding yet?" Lorelai asked.

"I actually thought you would wanna do it. It is your wedding." Rory said.

"Yes, but he's your boyfriend, and you need a date." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I'm sitting right here, ya know." Logan said.

"Oh, we know. But it's more fun to talk about you like you aren't. Ask him Rory, he _is_ sitting right there." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Logan, would you like to go with me to my mom's wedding?" Rory asked

"I would love to Ace." he said with a smile as he kissed her softly.

"Alright, here ya go." Luke said, bringing their food over and placing it in front of them.

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai said as he walked away.

"So the final fitting for bridesmaids dresses is tomorrow, right?" Rory asked her mom as she took a bite of her burger.

"Yep. What time are you coming over?" Lorelai answered.

"Uh, is noon good?" she asked.

"Sounds great. The appointment's at one thirty so that gives us enough time to get to Hartford, grab some coffee and then head over to the bridal store." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Sounds good." Rory replied.

After they were done eating, Rory and Logan headed back to Yale and Lorelai went to work a little at The Dragonfly.

"So, when do I get to see this dress you'll be wearing?" Logan asked.

"At the wedding." she said.

"I don't get a little preview?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait." she said, smirking right back.

"Mean." he said with a small pout.

"Aw, I've taught you well." she said, referring to his pout.

"Yes, you did." he said, letting out a small laugh.

"So, to the Pub? I'm sure everyone else is there." Rory said.

"Let's go." Logan said as he parked his car back in the spot at Yale. He got out and went around to open her door. After she stepped out, he shut the door, and grabbed her hand before they both walked to the Pub, ready to spend the afternoon and evening with their friends.

* * *

A/N: Done! Lol. Ok, so there was that chapter. Mostly a filler, but I had to discuss a few events, and have something that led up to them. Also, here's the deal guys. Tonight, and all day tomorrow, well, at least until around seven p.m. tomorrow, I'll be at my aunts because she had back surgery a few weeks ago, and she needs some help, so yeah. They have internet, but I don't know if they'll have a wireless router so I can get online. I'm taking my laptop because I have to work on my summer reading papers, but I also plan on writing a chapter for each story as well, so there is this update now, and there should be an update tomorrow night on all three of my stories. So, if you want more info on updates, check out my live journal. Just click the little homepage linky thing in my profile. Ok. That's all for now. Please, please send me some reviews. I'm all sad because of summer reading. Send reviews to cheer me up. :( please? (pouty face) Lol. Thanks. 


	8. You Have To Move On

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I am so sorry for not putting all my chapters up last night, but my aunt needed me to stay another day, and there was no router so I couldn't connect to the internet, so yeah. Sorry. I do have a chapter for each story though, so that should hopefully make up for it. I hope. Please? Lol. Alright, so here's the next chapter! Thanks again, for the reviews, and again, sorry for the wait. Here you go...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: You Have To Move On**

"Love! Mate!" A drunken Finn said when Rory and Logan walked into the pub that day.

"Hey man." Logan said as they sat down.

"So Finn, what did Rosemary say?" Rory asked.

"She turned me down again." he said with a pout.

"Aw. Well maybe next time." Rory said.

"Maybe." he said with a sad look.

"So, how was Stars Hollow?" Steph asked.

"Great. Mom was so happy to see Logan." Rory said.

"Yeah, and even Luke was civil." Logan said.

"Luke was nice, Logan. I told you, he really does like you, her just doesn't show it." she said as she playfully hit his chest.

"Owe, Ace." he said, grabbing her hand. "That hurt."

"No it didn't." she said with a smirk.

"You'll live man." Colin said.

"Well look who it is." A voice said. Everyone turned to see none other than Tristan DuGrey. "It's my old friends. Colin, Finn, Steph. Mary. Logan." he said disgusted.

"Hey, Tristan." Logan said.

"Tristan, what do you want?" Rory asked.

"I want a lot of things, Rory. I want him to leave again." he said, pointing to Logan. "I want to stop hurting. I want you to come back to me, and I want you to marry me."

"Tristan, you're drunk." Rory said.

"No I'm not." he slurred. Clearly he _was_ drunk.

"Yes you are man. Maybe we should get you home." Logan said.

"No way. I don't need your help. I don't want _your_ help." he shouted. "You ruined my life. You took her away. You stole my girl." he said with an evil smirk. "You're gonna pay now." he said raising his fists.

"Oh, c'mon man. You don't wanna fight me." Logan said.

"No, no. I think I do." he said as he swung, missing.

"Come on man. You're drunk. Let's just get you home." Colin said, pulling Tristan back.

"Let me go Colin. He ruined my life. He stole Rory."

"No Tristan, you stole Rory!" Finn said. "Logan left, and you didn't even hesitate to move in on his girl. Rory's heart has always been with Logan. Accept that."

"I can't Finn." Tristan said as he started to tear up. "I love Rory. I love my Mary."

"Tristan, you have to get over me. I can't be with you when I love Logan." Rory said.

"But I love you." he whined.

Rory sighed. "Tristan, I care about you, I do, but I don't love you like I love Logan. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." she said.

"No you're not." Tristan spat. "You don't care about me. I hope your happy Rory, because when he dumps you, I'm not taking you back." he said.

"I'm not going to break up with her Tristan. I love her." Logan said.

"That's what you said in high school, but you still left." Tristan said.

"He was forced to leave Tristan." Rory said.

"Was he?" Tristan asked. "Or is that what he told you, so he could really go be with someone else?"

"That's it." Logan said. "You are such an ass." he said, as he hit Tristan square in the jaw. "I would never cheat on her."

Tristan got up from the floor, dusting himself off.

"Keep telling yourself that Huntz. You'll get bored. When she won't put out you'll drop her."

"Do you seriously want me to hit you again?" Logan asked. "That's my girlfriend, you're talking about. Now, I suggest you leave. Leave the pub, get off campus, and leave Rory alone."

"I love you." Tristan said looking at Rory. "Be with me." he pleaded.

"No." she said, taking Logan's hand. "I told you Tristan. It's not right for me to be with you when I love someone else."

"But you do love me Rory! You do." he said.

"No I don't." she said.

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't!" she shouted. "I love Logan. Get that through your head, and leave me alone. Move on Tristan. Just move on." Rory said.

"I can't move on!" he shouted.

"I know it's hard Tristan. I had to try, and I guess it's a little hypocritical of me to tell you to move on, when I couldn't, but you have to at least try. You'll find someone else. I know you will. You can be a really nice guy Tristan. You're charming and sweet and cute, but you're not for me. Some other girl, I'm sure, but me, not so much. Go find her, Tristan. Go find someone who will love you like you love them." Rory said. "Go be happy Tristan."

"You make me happy." he said.

"But Logan makes me happy." Rory said. "I love him, and I can't ignore that. You have to go find someone else Tristan. You have to find someone else, and you have to get past me."

He looked at her one last time before turning and leaving. Rory got the feeling that he was finally gone. He would leave them alone, and hopefully, he would listen to her. He would look for someone else. And maybe Rory was the love of his life, but he wasn't that for her. As much as she hated hurting him, it had to be done. She had to make herself happy, and she had to think of the other blonde boy. The one with the smirk, the one with the chocolate eyes, and the one whose smile made her melt. She had to be happy, and Logan had to be happy. And together, they were.

* * *

A/N: still a little short, sorry, but I tried to make it entertaining. Lol. I hope it was. So, there was some drama, and the end of Tristan. He had to come back at some time, but he had to leave again too. Lol. Ok, so please review, and again, sorry for the wait. Thank so much! Review:) 


	9. Pretty Damn Cute

A/N: ok, so I'm freakishly happy right now! Lol. I got my learners permit two days ago and went driving yesterday! That was awesome! Although, I was supposed to get my permit last month because my birthday is in January, so my half birthday was in July, but I didn't finish reading the book of laws and stuff until a few days ago because of my stupid summer reading, and pretty much everything else that kept me busy. And...Bengals Pre Season started last night, and we Won! We kicked Redskin ass! Yay! That is my team, as I am from Cincinnati! So, in 'Kill Me Now,' I basically said sports suck, yeah, well they do, except for tennis, and FOOTBALL! I am such a huge Bengals fan. I love Chad Johnson! He rocks! He's so good! Lol. And yes, I know Chris Henry is a felon. No one has to point that out. I'm very disappointed in him, even though I don't like him much anyway. While Wide Receivers are my favorite players, again, I'm all about Chad Johnson. He's freakin amazing! Lol. Ok, enough about my football obsession. Onto the story! Oh, and thank you so much for all the reviews! You all rock, just like my Bengals! Lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**---**

**Chapter 9: Pretty Damn Cute**

"Well that was interesting." Steph said as they all left the pub that night.

"Definitely." Rory said quietly.

"Ace, are you ok?" Logan asked as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah." she said with a weak smile. "I guess it's just hard to see him like that. Like he can't move on. I know how hard that is." she said, looking at Logan.

"He'll be ok Rory." Logan said. "He'll meet someone else and he'll be happy again."

"I hope so. I hate hurting people."

"I know." Logan said as he kissed her head.

They continued their walk back from the pub, until they heard someone calling Logan.

"Logan!" someone shouted. They all turned around to see a blonde jogging their way. "Hey!" she said coming up to them.

"Uh, do I know you?" Logan asked.

"Janet." she said, slightly out of breath. "We met yesterday."

"Oh, sure." he said, kind of remembering her.

"Yeah, I bumped into you when I was jogging."

"Ok." he said as he started to turn around.

"Wait!" she said. "What are you doing later?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Hanging out with my girlfriend." he said as he put his arm around Rory again and they walked away.

"So that's Janet." Rory said.

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"She's Rosemary's roommate. Apparently she has a thing for you." Rory said, smirking.

"Did you say Rosemary, love?" Finn asked coming up to them,

"She has a thing for me?" Logan asked, completely ignoring Finn.

"Yeah. Rosemary says she cried when you said you were seeing someone."

"You did say Rosemary!" Finn exclaimed.

"She cried? That's just sad." Logan said.

"Hey, it's you babe. Who wouldn't cry?" Rory asked smirking. Logan smiled at her.

"Do you realize you're boosting his ego?" Colin asked as he joined the conversation.

"So, he deserves an ego boost every once in a while." Rory said as she gave Logan a quick kiss.

"Ugh, you two are sickening." Colin said as he linked arms with Steph.

"No more that you two." Logan said.

"Logan!" they heard someone else shout. When they turned around, they saw a girl and two guys coming their way.

"Hey!" Logan said with a smile as the three approached them. "How are you? I thought you weren't coming till next week." he said.

"Well we missed you so we decided to come early." the girl said.

"And who might you be?" Finn asked, cozying up to her.

"Down Finn. She's not a redhead. And she has a boyfriend." Logan said.

Finn started to pout. "Damn." he muttered.

"You wanna introduce us, man?" Colin asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Guys, these are my friends from boarding school. Robert, Seth, and Juliet. And, these are my friends I told you about. Finn, Colin, Steph, and my girlfriend, Rory." he said, turning back to his new friends.

"Nice to meet you." they all said.

"Well, it's especially nice to meet you." Juliet said, turning to face Rory.

"Why is that?" Rory asked.

"Because you're all Logan could talk about. It's nice to finally put a face to all the stories."

Rory blushed. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you too."

"So, you guys wanna hang out? We were just going to watch some movies." Logan said.

"Sound fun." Seth said as the three followed the Yalies to the boys room.

"So what's it gonna be tonight? Please not the Godfather and the Sophia death scene, over and over again." Steph practically begged.

"No Steph." Rory said in a 'duh' tone. "We're watching Willy Wonka tonight. We haven't seen that in a while."

"Well put it in." Steph said as they all entered the dorm. "It's better than the Godfather."

Rory went to put the movie in while everyone else gathered all the junk food from the kitchen. They brought it all out a few minutes later just as the menu came up on the t.v. Rory pressed play as they all sat down somewhere in the suite. Rory, Logan, Steph and Colin sat on the couch while Seth and Juliet sat together in one of the overstuffed chairs. Finn sat on the floor next to Rory's feet and Robert sat in one of the other chairs.

The movie began and everyone was quiet. They snacked on popcorn, red vines, m&m's, chips, soda, coffee, and so much more. When the movie ended, the girls had all fallen asleep. Colin took Steph to his room while Logan took Rory to his.

"There's air mattresses in the closet mates. G'night." Finn said as he got up and went into his room.

---

Logan set Rory down on his bed before going to change into lounge pants and a t shirt. When he returned, he saw she had gotten up and changed into some of his sweats and then laid back down. He laid next to her and pushed the hair away from he face.

"Do you know how cute you look in my clothes?" he asked with a smile.

"Pretty damn cute." she said with a smirk.

"I love you Ace." he said with a laugh as he kissed her.

"I love you too Logan. Night." she said before giving him a kiss and drifting off. But Logan didn't fall asleep. He kept thinking. And he kept thinking about his future with Rory. He wanted to marry her more that anything. He knew he was going to ask her soon, and he knew the perfect way. With that, he drifted off. He would go get the ring the next day while she went to have her final fitting for the bridesmaid dress she was wearing in her mother's wedding.

---

Rory woke up the next morning at ten. She had to get up soon and meet her mom at noon so they could get coffee and make it to the bridal shop by one thirty. She didn't want to get up though. This was perfect. The sun was coming in through the window, but it wasn't too bright. Just enough to make the room bright up in a beautiful light. She way lying there with her boyfriend, the man she loved more that anyone. She looked over at Logan to see him still sleeping. He had a small smile playing at his lips and she wondered what he was dreaming about. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, and ran her hand over his cheek. He was truly a beautiful person. Sure, he was a cocky, arrogant ass sometimes, but he was also the most caring person she knew. He did everything he could to make her happy, but all he really had to do was just be him. She knew that no one was perfect, but at the moment, Logan seemed to be. She kissed him softly, careful not to wake him, before getting out of bed and going to take a shower. After her shower, she made some coffee and waited for him to get up. He emerged from the bedroom about a fifteen minutes later and sat next to her on the couch.

"You left." he said with a small pout.

"I needed coffee." she clarified with a smirk. "And a shower. I have to meet mom in an hour. I need to go to my dorm and change. See you tonight?" she asked.

"Yes." he said as he kissed her. She kissed him back and then got up to leave.

"Love you." she said, turning around to face him once she reached the door.

He smiled . "I love you too Ace. See you tonight."

"Bye." she said as she left.

Oh yes, he definitely wanted to marry this girl.

---

A/N: ok, there you go. Kinda filler, but some important info going on. I do realize that now they will be getting married in just about all of my stories, but I love them married. It's perfect. So, here's a sneak peak at what I'm planning.

Chapter 10: bridesmaid dress fitting. Logan shops for a ring with help from Steph, and Juliet, his friend from Cali. Then there's going to be about a two week time skip to the wedding.

Chapter 11: Luke and Lorelai's wedding, and Logan's proposal. Celebrating! Yay!

Chapter 12: Telling the elders and such. Gilmores : Ecstatic! Huntzbergers: uh yeah, not so much.

Chapter 13: Planning some stuff, finding dresses.

Chapter 14: rehearsal dinner.

Chapter 15: Another Wedding/last chapter, but it will be good. I promise you that! Lol.

So that's the outline for the story. I probably shouldn't have given you that, but I wanna know what you think.. Let me know of any suggestions, or what you might want to happen at some point. Oh, and if you read These Walls, I'm revising something. I said it was ending at 30 chapters, yeah, actually that will be 25. I'm sort of running out of ideas for it, so next chapter we're time skipping to their wedding and chapter 25 will be a sweet little epilogue I have all planned out. Lol. Also, there's a link to the engagement ring from that story in my profile as well, and once Logan proposes in this story, and I search Tiffany's website for another gorgeous ring, there will be one on there for this story too. Keep a look out! Lol. Since you're all reading this, I'll also let you know, that as you read this, I'm working on a chapter for Look After You which should be up later, and I hope post an extra long chapter of Perfect For You sometime this evening. Busy, busy. Ok, so review please! Thanks.


	10. Does It Involve Shopping?

A/N: hey all. Sorry for the long wait. Blame booknotes. It's what I'm doing. Lol. I hate them! Damn them! Damn those booknotes! Lol. Ok, so anyway. Again, I'm so sorry, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. The mean so much to me. I love all your comments. So, thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Chapter 10: Does It Involve Shopping?

"Hey mom." Rory said, entering the dress shop.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said, engulfing her daughter in a hug. "So, here's your dress. Go try it on." Lorelai said, handing Rory her the garment bag.

Rory walked into the dressing room and shed her clothes before opening the bag and pulling out the dress. She unzipped the back and stepped into it before zipping if as much as she could. She walked out and turned around, instructing her mom to zip the rest. When she was done, Rory turned back around. Lorelai started to tear up.

"You look beautiful babe." Lorelai said.

"It fits great. No more alterations needed." Rory said.

"Well. Let's go then. Go change. I'm hungry. I need a burger."

"Let's go." Rory said, going back onto the dressing room and changing. She handed her mom the dress after putting her own clothes back on, and they went to pay.

---

"Steph, are you busy today?" Logan asked into the phone after Rory left. Steph had stayed over last night with Colin after the movie night, but when he knocked on Colin's door and no one answered, he opened it to see both were gone. Steph said they went to breakfast when he called.

"Nope. Why?" she asked.

"I need your help with something. Meet me at the coffee cart outside my dorm in half an hour."

"Ok Huntz. See you in a little bit."

"Bye Steph."

"Bye." she said.

Logan hung up before waking his friend Juliet.

"Juliet." he said, gently shaking her.

"Go away Logan." she mumbled.

"I need your help with something." he said quietly.

"Does it involve shopping?" she muttered in a half-asleep voice.

"Actually, yes." he said.

"I'm in." she said, sitting up, now completely awake.

"Great. Get ready. We're meeting Steph at the coffee cart in half an hour."

"Ok." Juliet said before waking Seth and Robert. "Seth. Wake up." she said, shaking him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm leaving in half an hour with Logan and Steph. Some sort of shopping he needs help with. Do you wanna come to?"

"Do I have to hold your bags?" he mumbled.

"Yes." she said.

"Then no thanks. You have fun though. My black card's in my wallet, and it's on the table. You use it."

"Thanks babe." she said, giving him a kiss before getting up. Juliet got ready and then she and Logan left to meet Steph at the coffee cart. They left the dorm and walked to the cart and saw Steph waiting for them

"So, what this thing you need help with Huntz?"Steph asked.

"I need you two to come shopping with me." he said.

"What, can't pick out your own clothes?" Steph asked, teasingly.

"I'm perfectly capable of picking out clothes Steph. I want you to help me go jewelry shopping."

"Jewelry shopping?" Steph asked. "What are you buying Logan?"

"Oh my God." Juliet said. "He's asking her to marry him."

"What?" Steph screamed. "Oh my God. You are." she said, turning to see a smirk on Logan's face.

"Yeah, Steph I am. And while I feel I'm also perfectly capable of picking a ring, I would like you're opinion." he said. "Now, lets go." he said, walking towards his car. They got into the car and drove to the closest Tiffany's.

---

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted when they entered the diner. "We need burgers! Stat!"

"Wait your turn. I'm with another customer." Luke grunted.

"That sounded dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed as she and Rory sat at a table.

"Very dirty." Rory added.

Luke grunted some more before pouring them coffee and putting their orders in. "Here." he said a few minutes later, bring over their food.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said as he walked away. "So, are you nervous?" she asked her mom.

"No way. It's Luke. How can I be nervous?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I think I would be nervous." Rory said.

"See, I thought I would be, but as it's getting closer, here I am, not nervous. I love Luke, and I think when it's the one you really love, the nerves go away, and all you can think about is how you can't wait to be with that person forever, and that makes you excited, not nervous." Lorelai said before taking a bite of her burger.

Rory thought about what her mother just said. Would she really be nervous if Logan asked her to marry him. Would she even say yes? Who was she kidding? Of course she would say yes. She loved him more than anything. He was her one, and she knew it. She hoped he would ask her, and she hoped it would be soon. She knew they were young, but they were in love. They had been in love their whole lives. It was good to be together again.

---

"What about this one?" Steph asked, pointing to a simple round diamond on a platinum band.

"That one's nice, but he should get her something bigger!" Juliet said. "Ooh!" she squealed. "Like this one!" she said, pointing to a huge diamond on a gold band.

"No, that's not really Rory. She likes platinum, not gold, and she wouldn't want a huge diamond. Something more like," he said, trailing off as he searched the cases. "this." he said, pointing to a three stone diamond ring. There was a larger emerald cut diamond in the middle of the platinum band and a smaller emerald cut diamond on each side. It was perfect. "Can I see that one please?" he asked the sales woman.

"Of course." the peppy brunette said as she went to take the ring out. "This is a beautiful choice. Whoever you give it to is sure to love it."

"It's perfect." Logan said. "I'll take it." he said, getting out his black card and handing it to the sales woman.

"Excellent." she said with a huge smile as she accepted his card and ran it through the register. He signed for the ring and then he and the girls left.

Rory was going to love it. Now, he just had to wait to propose.

---

A/N: ok, there it is. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll try and update this again tomorrow, depending on how far I am on my last reading project. School starts for me September 1st and that's when the papers are due. As I have two done, this last one, I'm only on chapter 3 of the book. The reading is the only hard thing. I love to read, but not this crap they give us for school. The papers aren't really hard, they're just time consuming. So, there should be a Look After You update later, and hopefully something for Perfect For You by tomorrow afternoon, maybe tonight, depending on how long it takes me this time to write that extra long chapter. Lol. So, please leave a review. Thanks!

A/N2: oh yeah, and there's a link in my profile for the ring. It's another gorgeous one! Lol. I love Tiffany and Co. Lol. Also, a link for the bridesmaids dresses. A wedding dress link should be up next chapter. Review!


	11. You’re Everything

A/N: finally! Lol. I know it took a while, but I had to finish my booknotes, and they are finally done! This is so exciting! Lol. So, I finished _Look After You_, and now I will finish this story. I hope to finish the last five chapters today, tomorrow at the latest, and _Perfect For You _by Thursday. That's a lot of chapters, but I think I can do it now that I have no summer reading to worry about! Lol. I also wanna try to get the first chapter of the Kill Me Now sequel out today or tomorrow, plus the first chapter of this other story I have in my head. This time, I'm only doing two stories at a time instead of four, especially since school starts this Friday. I know, Friday, right? That's weird, but whatever. So, onto the chapter, I hope you all like it! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! You guys always make my day!

Disclaimer: nothing. I don't own 'Everything' by Lifehouse, I just really love that song.

**---**

**Chapter 11: You're Everything**

"Mom! Let's go! We have to be at the inn in twenty minutes!" Rory shouted up the stairs. It was her mothers wedding day, and little did she know, it was also the day she would be getting engaged.

"Coming, coming." Lorelai said as she came down the stairs in her wedding dress.

"You look gorgeous mom." Rory said.

"Thanks hun. Now, lets go! Luke's awaiting!" she said as she walked out the door of her house. They got into the limo that was there to take them to the inn. Steph and Paris were already in the limo waiting. Steph and Paris were the bridesmaids, and Rory was the maid of honor. Luke had called Jess to come be his best man, while Logan and Colin were his other groomsmen. He had asked them not long ago, when he found out he needed two more guys. Finn was going to be an usher. He had no problem with that because it meant he got to seat all the lovely ladies he encountered.

"You guys look great!" Steph said when the Gilmore girls got into the limo.

"Thanks Steph!" Rory said.

The limo pulled out of the driveway and drove to the inn. A few minutes later, it arrived and they all got out and went into the lobby. The guys and all the guests were already out back, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you ready?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, nodding her head.

The music began and Paris walked down first, followed by Steph, and then Rory.

Logan smiled as Rory walked down. She looked beautiful in her dress with her straight hair falling at her shoulders. She smiled back at him as she took her spot. The wedding march began a minute later, and Lorelai appeared, accompanied by Richard. He walked her down before handing her over to Luke.

"Welcome." the minister greeted. "Today, we gather to celebrate the union of Luke and Lorelai."

---

The wedding continued beautifully. The vows were beautiful and the kiss was sweet. When it was over, Lorelai and Luke walked down the aisle, followed by Rory and Jess, then Steph and Logan, and finally Paris and Colin.

"How are you Rory?" Jess asked as they walked down the aisle.

"I'm good thanks." she said. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good. I have a new girlfriend." he said.

"Jess, that's great!" Rory said. "Congratulations."

Rory and Jess had never dated, but when he moved to Stars Hollow, they had immediately been friends. Her friends accepted him as well, and he actually liked the kids she had hung out with in high school. Sure, he usually hated uptight rich kids, but her friends weren't like that. Well, maybe Tristan was, and Jess definitely didn't like him, but the rest of her friends were pretty cool.

"I brought her with me. I want you to meet." he said.

"Sure." she said with a smile as they got to the end of the aisle. He gave Rory a kiss on the cheek before going over to get his girlfriend. Rory moved over to Logan and hugged him. He kissed her head.

"You look beautiful Ace." he whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine and she smiled before looking up at him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." she said with a smirk. He let out a small laugh before kissing her.

"Rory!" Jess called as he walked back over. "This is my girlfriend, Amanda."

"Hi." Rory said. "I'm Rory Gilmore. Nice to meet you." Rory said, holding her hand out. The girl graciously took it and shook it.

"Amanda Ross. Nice to meet you too."

Rory looked at the girl. She was very pretty. A little shorter than Jess, so not considered leggy, but she was blonde. Her hair fell below her shoulders in loose curls and her green eyes sparkled every time she looked at Jess. Rory was glad one of her oldest friends had found someone to make him happy.

"Hey Logan." Jess said. "When did you get back from California?"

"About a month and a half ago. Nice to see you man." he said to Jess.

"Yeah, you too. See ya later. We're gonna go see Luke."

"Bye Jess." Rory said as her friend walked away. "He seems happy." Rory said as she turned back to Logan.

"Yeah." he said as he held her. He does. That's good."

"It is."Rory said before kissing him.

"Come on Ror. Let's take a walk." he said, grabbing her hand.

"But I wanna dance." she said as the music began.

"Just c'mon." he said with a smirk as he tugged on her hand and started walking. She nodded and allowed him to lead the way.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

"Logan. Where are we going?" Rory asked as he kept walking.

"Right here." he said as they stopped. They were in the courtyard out back. The fountain was lit up in the darkness of the night, and there were white Christmas lights on all the trees. The music could still be heard. "Dance with me." he said as he took her in his arms.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

"I wanna ask you something." Logan said.

"Ok." she whispered.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"You're everything to me Rory. I love you more than anything." he started.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said as he released her. He pulled a blue box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

_You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything._

"I love you Rory. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head yes. "Of course." she whispered. "I love you." she said. He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before getting up and kissing her passionately.

_You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything. _

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

"I love you too." he said after they broke apart. He kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the reception so they could tell everyone their news.

---

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked while she danced with Luke.

"I don't know." he said. He looked around a little until he spotted her. "Oh, there she is." he said as Rory and Logan moved toward them.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said when they approached. "You look happy. Did you do the dirty in the woods?" she asked teasingly.

"What? No!" she exclaimed. "Although my happiness does have something to do with Logan." she said as she smiled at him.

"What?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"We're getting married." Rory said as she looked back at her mother.

"Really?" Lorelai asked with a smile. "That's wonderful babe." she said as she pulled Rory into a hug. "We have to tell everyone!" Lorelai said. "Hey! Everyone!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone quieted down and looked over at her. "Rory's getting married!" she said excitedly.

Everyone in the crown clapped and cheered. Slowly throughout the night, people came to give Lorelai and Luke their congratulations and to congratulate Logan and Rory as well.

Rory and Logan were dancing now until someone came over and tapped them on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Jess asked.

"Sure." Rory said. She gave Logan a quick kiss and then started to dance with Jess.

"Congratulations Ror. I'm real happy for you." he said.

"Thanks." she said.

"I just wanna know a few things."

"Ok." she said.

"When exactly did Logan get back, and when did you get back together with him? Because when I left to go see my dad, you were still with Tristan."

"Well, he told you he got back about a month and a half ago, and that's pretty much when I got back together with him. Actually, I was still with Tristan right when Logan got back, and he asked me to marry him."

"Wow." Jess said.

"Yeah. I said yes, too. I had even talked to Logan on the phone by then, and we talked about meeting the first day we started school. I saw him, and everything came rushing back. I never loved Tristan like I love Logan. I just said yes to him to make him happy, and not hurt him. I had actually been thinking about Logan a lot before school started, and when I saw him, that was it. I knew he was my one."

"Well, let me tell ya, I'm glad you're back with Logan, because Tristan was an asshole." Jess said.

Rory laughed. "Yeah, he was." she said. "So, life's good?" she asked.

"Life is very good. I have Amanda, and me a buddy are opening a bookstore in Philadelphia."

"Are you serious?" she asked with a smile. "That is so cool! Invite us to the opening?" she asked.

"Of course." he said with a small laugh.

The song ended and the two shared a short hug before Rory headed back to Logan and Jess went back to his girlfriend.

"So, you two talked?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, he's opening a bookstore." she said.

"Good for him." Logan said with a smile. "We'll have to go check it out."

"I already got us invited to the opening." she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "Of course you did. C'mon Ace. Dance with me some more." she smiled and nodded, while letting him drag her into the middle of the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was happy. He always made her happy.

---

A/N: yay! The long awaited chapter is now done! Ok, just four more chapters on this story! I'm starting 12 right now, so I'll post once it's done. Also, i thought i should include Jess, but make him not obsessed with Rory. i like how i wrote him, i just wish he would have been like that on the show. lol. So, a link in my profile for Lorela's wedding dress, and the bridesmaids dresses. Thanks a lot you guys! You're all awesome! Review please:)


	12. It Won’t Be Pretty

A/N: thanks for all the review! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 12: It Won't Be Pretty**

"Rory!" Emily Gilmore exclaimed. "Congratulations!" she said as she came over to Rory and Logan later in the night.

"Thanks grandma." Rory said as she hugged her grandmother.

"We'll have to all get together soon and plan the wedding." Emily said with a smile.

"Sure grandma." Rory said with her society smile. She wanted her grandmothers opinion, but she wanted to plan her wedding how she wanted it.

"Wonderful." Emily said. "I'll call you later in the week."

"Alright. Night grandma." Rory said as she pulled Logan with her over to her mom and Luke. "Hey mom." she said.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"We're gonna go now. Congratulations and have fun on the honeymoon."

"Oh, we will." Lorelai said with a mischievous smirk.

"Dirty." Rory said with a laugh. "Bye mom, bye Luke." she said, giving them each a hug.

"Bye hun. Bye Logan." Lorelai said.

"Bye." Logan said as he steered Rory towards the car.

---

"That was a really nice wedding." Rory said. "Everything was beautiful."

"Your mom did a good job." Logan said.

"Yeah. I hope ours looks like that." she said, turning to face him in bed.

"It will be. It'll be whatever you want it to be." he said as he pulled her closer. "We have to go to my parents for dinner tomorrow night." he said.

"Ok." she said. "It won't be pretty, but ok." she said.

"Honor and Josh are gonna be there, maybe it won't be too bad." he said, rubbing her back.

"Logan," she said with a sigh. "Your parents are going to hate the fact that we're getting married, whether Honor and Josh are there, or not." she said, brushing the hair off his forehead. "They hate me." she said.

"They don't hate you." he said, kissing her.

"Yeah, they just want me to be some trophy wife." she said.

"But I don't." he said softly. "I just want you to be my wife. Not plan parties, or DAR functions or whatever the hell else my mother or your grandmother do. I just want you to be my wife, my Ace reporter girl. Don't worry about what my parents think of you. I love you, and that's all that matters." he said.

"Is it possible to love you more than I already do?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe." he said with a smirk as he kissed her. She deepened it and soon he was hovering over her, his tongue finding it's way into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her senseless. He moved to kiss her neck and she sighed. He smiled as he kissed his way back up to her lips. She went to remove his shirt and he stopped her. "We don't have to do this now Ace. We can still wait." he said.

"But I want to." she whispered. "I'm ready. We're engaged and I wanna be with you completely." she said.

He smiled before kissing her more. She removed his shirt and then hers before they spent the night, together.

---

Rory woke up the next morning in her fiancee's arms. God, she loved being able to call him that. She rolled over to face him and found him staring back at her.

"Hi." she said quietly with a smile.

"Hi." he said back before kissing her. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Perfect." she said. "I love you." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"Let's go." he said, getting up and getting dressed. She got dressed as well and put her hair up in a messy bun before following him out of the bedroom.

They left the dorm and got in Logan's car before driving to a nearby café.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked after they were seated.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, a side of bacon, and coffee." Rory said.

A bagel with bacon and coffee." Logan said

"Ok." the waitress said. "It'll be right back with your coffee." she said, stealing an extra glance at Logan.

"She was checking you out." Rory said after the waitress was out of earshot.

"Was she? I didn't notice." Logan said as he looked at her. "I was looking at you." he said.

"Stop trying to be cute." she said with a small laugh.

"It's in my nature to be cute Ace." he said with a smile.

She laughed just as the waitress was bringing their coffee over. "Here you go." she said, setting the coffee down in front of them. "So, you're Logan Huntzberger, right?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Logan.

Logan put on his society smile. This girl reeked of gold digger. "Yeah, that's me." he said.

"Wow, it's so nice of you to have breakfast with your sister." she said, continuing to smile.

Rory almost spit out her coffee when she heard this. "You ok Ace?" Logan asked her. She nodded her head. Logan turned back to the waitress. "She's not my sister." he said.

"Cousin?" the waitress asked.

"No." Logan said.

"Best friend?" she asked again.

"I'm his fiancee." Rory said.

"Oh." she said as he smile turned into a frown. "Sorry, my mistake." she said before walking away.

"She wants you." Rory said with a smirk once the waitress was out of earshot again.

"I don't care." Logan said, a small smile playing at his lips as he shook his head.

"Yes you do." she said with a smirk. "You wanna comment on how you're so irresistible, or you're God's gift to women!" she said dramatically. "Go ahead. Make a comment. I'll have a rebuttal." she said with another smirk.

"Will you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep." she said.

"Ok fine. I'm just so darn irresistible. Waitress love me, they never get sick of me." he said with a smirk.

"But I might get sick _from_ you." she said. "Because you're so irresistible, that waitress mistook me for being your sister. I had to clarify I'm about to become your wife. She looked a little pissed when I said that. I could get sick if she spits in my food. I'll blame you and irresistibleness." she said, another smirk playing at her lips.

"Wow, that was quite a rebuttal." he said.

"Yep." she said.

"To bad I have one too." he said.

"What?" she asked, taken off guard.

"I have one too." he said again. "You cannot blame my irresistibleness because it was an honest mistake that she mistook you for my sister." he said.

"I look nothing like you!" she said.

"Ok, then my cousin."

"Again, I look nothing like you."

"None of my cousins look like me." he said. "She was just trying to see if I was somehow connected to you."

"Because she wants you." Rory clarified.

"Well she's not gonna have me." he said. "She wanted to see if I was with you, and clearly I am." he said softly as he took her hand across the table and played with the engagement ring that was resting on her ring finger. "It's ok to be jealous baby." he said with a smirk.

She scoffed and let out a laugh. "I'm not jealous." she said, shaking her head.

"Yes you are." he said with a small smile as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. " I love you." he whispered after breaking away.

"I love you too." she said. "And I am _not_ jealous!" she said with a smirk.

---

"Do we have to go?" Logan asked that night.

"Logan, they're your parents." Rory said.

"That doesn't mean I like them." he said.

"You don't have to like them, but we do have to go." she said, grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. She grabbed her purse off of the counter and they left.

The drive there was fine, but it was the dinner that was going to be horrible. After pulling into the driveway, Logan got out and then helped Rory out of the car. He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and leading the way to the door. "It's gonna be ok." he whispered in her ear after he rang the doorbell.

To their surprise, Honor opened it. "Get in here!" she exclaimed. "They keep staring at me like they know what I'm going to tell them."

"You have news too?" Logan asked.

"Yes." she said nodding her head. "I'll let you two be the first to know. Josh and I are having a baby." she said.

"Honor!" Logan exclaimed as he pulled his sister in for a hug. "Congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." she said after pulling away. "Now, what's your news?" she asked.

"Rory and I are getting married." he said.

"Really?" she shrieked. "Oh, this is so great! My baby brother is getting married." she said as she hugged him again, and then hugged Rory.

"This should be an interesting night then." Logan said after Honor let go of Rory.

"Yes. Come on, lets go inside. I'm sure they're all waiting for me to return with you." Honor said with an eye roll. She moved back into the house with Logan and Rory following.

After saying hellos and getting drinks, the shanghai began.

"So, you both have something to tell us?" Shira asked as she glanced from Honor to Logan.

"Yes, mother. We do." Honor said.

"Well why don't you go first Honor." Shira said with a small smile.

"Well mom, dad, grandpa." she said. "Josh and I are having a baby. You're going to be grandparents." she said.

"Well, that's wonderful." Shira said, the enthusiasm in her voice clearly fake.

"Congratulations Honor." Mithcum said, getting up to hug his daughter. At least he seemed to care a little. Elias just grunted his congratulations.

"What about you Logan? What is it you wanted to tell us?" Shira asked.

"I asked Rory to marry me last night, and she said yes." Logan said as he gripped Rory's hand.

"Oh Logan." Shira said. "This is unacceptable."

"She's not right for this family." Elias said, suddenly stepping into the conversation. "Why do you think we sent you away in high school, Logan?" he asked

"You have something to say too, Dad?" Logan asked, getting angry.

"Congratulations Logan. I hope you're very happy together." he said before getting up and going to his study.

"I just don't understand Logan." Shira said. "Why not marry someone else? Rory is a lovely girl, but she's not fit for this family. Why can't you marry the Abbott's daughter, or the Hayden Heiress?" Shira asked.

Rory nearly chocked on her drink when Shira said Hayden Heiress.

"Well, that wasn't very polite." Shira said, giving Rory a death glare.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked her softly. She nodded her head as she coughed a little.

"I'm sorry." Rory said once her coughing fit stopped. "But, did you say Hayden Heiress?"

"See Logan, see how much power the Hayden girl has? She's known by all. She'd make an excellent addition to our family. I haven't met her yet, but I've known her father for quite some time. I'm sure I can set up a meeting for you two for next week." she said with a smile.

"I don't think you understand." Rory said.

"What's there to understand?" Shira asked.

"I just can't believe you never knew before." Rory said.

"Knew what?" Shira asked.

"I _am_ the Hayden Heiress." Rory clarified. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden." she said.

"Oh my." Shira whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? Because you know who I really am now? You said so many mean things to me, and about me all my life. I was never good enough for Logan because I wanted to work, and I'm only a _Gilmore._" she stressed. "So, now that you know I'm a Hayden, you bow down before me, and try and suddenly make nice? No. That's not going to work. You can't say 'I'm sorry' and suddenly be forgiven for every mean, nasty thing you've ever said to me. No, I won't do that. I won't give you the satisfaction of forgiveness. You don't deserve it." Rory said before getting up and exiting the room, tears in her eyes.

"Nice to see you Honor, Josh. Congratulation again on the baby." Logan said before getting up and hugging his sister. "We'll call you. We should all have dinner soon." he said.

Honor shook her head yes and gave her brother a smile. "Tell Rory I'm proud of her for standing up to mom." Honor whispered in her brothers ear. He nodded before giving her a kiss on the cheek and shaking Josh's hand.

"Mom." he said turning to her. She was zoned out, taking in everything Rory had said. Her head snapped up at her son's voice. "Thanks for making my fiancee cry...again. That's what? The hundredth time you've ever made Rory cry? You can be so heartless sometimes." he said before leaving as well, not even saying anything to his grandfather who was still sitting there, not saying a word after witnessing Rory's outburst.

Logan walked out into the driveway to see Rory slouched down against the car, tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Rory." he said softly as he bent down in front of her.

She looked at him. "I told you." she said quietly. "I told you it wouldn't be pretty."

He wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob into his chest. After staying like that for a few minutes, he pulled them to their feet and helped her into the car. He got into his side and grabbed her hand before pulling out of the driveway. When he pulled into the parking lot at Yale, he noticed Rory was asleep. He lifted her out of the car and carried her to his dorm. He went in and luckily Colin and Finn weren't there. He didn't wanna have to tell them what happened at the moment. He was too tired to deal with them. He set Rory down on his bed and got some of her pajamas out from the drawer he had for her. He slipped her dress off, and put her cotton bottoms and tank top on before changing himself. He slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said quietly before falling asleep completely.

They were both worn out from the awful night.

---

A/N: how was that? Did you all like it? I tried to add some comedy as well as their first time together and the drama that ensued at the Huntzbergers. I actually really like this chapter, so I hope you all do too. I'm currently working on the first chapter for the Kill Me Now Sequel and then I also have a question for you guys. If you want to file for divorce, do you do it at a courthouse, or what? If anyone knows, please tell me. It's for this oneshot idea I have. I know, I said the next thing I started will be the KMN sequel, but I was almost asleep last night, and I got this idea for a long oneshot, that I have to write! I mean, I love this idea so much, that I can't just let it slide, but, again, it'll only be a oneshot, so I hope you all will like it. Please, give me feedback on this chapter, let me know if anyone knows the answer to my question, and look out for the sequel's first chapter, coming later today (I know, finally! Lol) and the one shot. Thanks so much guys! Review:)


	13. Go With Number One

A/N: ok, so here's chapter 13 of Like I Love You. Just two more after this one. So, I just posted the first chapter of 'Afterboom' which is the sequel to Kill Me Now, so, if you were waiting for that, it's now out. Please go read and review, and also, I'm working on the oneshot. If anyone knows the answer to the question I asked last chapter about divorce, please let me know. I need to know for this one shot. Ok, anyway, on with this story...thanks for all the reviews, and please send some more!

Disclaimer: nothing.

---

**Chapter 13: Go With Number One**

Rory woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She grabbed it off Logan's night stand and sat up a little to answer it.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Hello dear. It's your grandmother."

"Hi grandma. How are you this morning?" Rory asked.

"I'm just fine dear. Listen, I was wondering. What are you and Logan doing for lunch today?"

"Uh, nothing I think." she said.

"Wonderful. Will you two please meet me at the club around one?" she asked.

"Sure grandma. We'll see you at one."

"Alright. Goodbye Rory." she said in a chipper voice.

"Bye grandma." Rory said before hanging up.

"Where are we going?" A groggy Logan asked.

"To the club at one." Rory said.

"Why?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"I don't know. Probably to plan stuff for the wedding." Rory said.

"Fun." he said sarcastically. "Do we really have to?" he asked.

"Yes." Rory said with a sigh. "I don't want to either, but we have to. I couldn't say no."

He sighed. "Ok." he said before pulling her down, next to him.

---

Rory and Logan walked into the country club at one o'clock that day. The hostess took them to where Emily Gilmore was sitting. Rory froze when they got to the table. Shira Huntzberger was there as well. She squeezed Logan's hand. He knew this would bother her. She hadn't expected his mother to be there too.

"Hi Emily." he greeted. "Mom." he said, looking at her. He pulled out Rory's chair next to Emily and she sat down. Then he sat down next to her with his mother on the other side.

"Hello Logan, Rory." Emily said with a warm smile. She was very happy for the two.

"Hello son." Shira said. "Rory." she said politely.

"Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory said. Logan grabbed her hand under the table and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, trying to calm her. He knew she was probably freaking out on the inside. "Hi grandma." she said to Emily.

A waitress came over a few minutes later to take their order and then came back with their drinks.

"So," Emily said. "Have you two picked a date yet?" she asked.

"We were thinking about December 24th. We don't want a big wedding and since it's only a month away, I think it's doable. I've always wanted to get married in winter, and Christmas seems like the perfect time." Rory said.

"I think that would be wonderful dear." Emily said with a smile. Rory smiled back at her grandmother, happy to know she approved of her choice.

The rest of the lunch went by pretty well. Emily liked almost all of the things Rory did and Shira pretty much kept her mouth shut. They decided that since the wedding would be in a month, they would go look at dresses after eating. When they were done, Rory called Lorelai, Steph and Paris to come with them. Logan gave Rory a quick kiss and then left so the girls could do their thing.

Rory rode with her grandmother to the dress shop. When they got there, Lorelai, Steph, and Paris were just pulling in as well. They all got out of their cars and went inside.

"How about something like this?" Emily asked, pulling out a dress Rory found to be hideous. It was too puffy at the bottom and had long sleeves.

"Uh, I don't think so grandma." Rory said as she looked through a rack.

A while later, she was trying on the dresses. It came down to two that she really liked. One was strapless and made of tulle. There were also beaded lace appliques on it. The other dress had spaghetti straps and was satin. Very simple.

"What do you think?" Rory asked, stepping out of the dressing room in the first dress.

"That is beautiful hun." Lorelai said. All the others nodded their heads, speechless by how beautiful she looked in that dress. She went back in and tried on the other dress. She walked out, waiting for opinions.

"That one's nice, but I like the first one better." Steph said.

"Me too." Paris said, nodding her head.

"Go with number one." Lorelai said.

"I like number one best too." Rory said. "I think I'll definitely go with that one." she said, going back into the dressing room and changing back into her jeans and sweater. She came out and handed the dress she wanted to the sales woman and then continued to look with the rest of the girls for bridesmaids dresses. After an hour of searching, Rory found one she loved. It was a periwinkle/blue color. It was strapless and fell to the floor, with just a little bit of a design on the chest and a pretty bow tied in the back. The girls were fitted, and after paying they all left.

Rory drove back to Yale with Steph and Paris.

"So, we heard you and mama Huntzberger had a showdown last night." Steph said.

"I guess you could call it that." Rory said. "She know's I'm a Hayden now so she wants to play nice. I basically just yelled at her then left, crying."

"She deserves to be yelled at every once in a while." Paris said. "That woman is terrible."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be related to her." Rory said. "Lovely." she said as she put her head in her hand.

They pulled into the parking lot a little while later and went to their dorm.

"Let's have a girls night." Steph said.

"Yeah, we need one." Paris said.

Rory nodded her head before going to start some coffee.

Paris ordered food and Steph picked movies to watch. She also got out all the nail polish and beauty supplies they had.

"So, Chinese should be here in half an hour, movies are chosen, and everything girlie is sitting in the living room." Paris told Rory. She just nodded. "Are you ok Ror?" Paris asked.

"Mhmm." Rory said, nodding her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Paris! I'm fine! I'm getting married in a month to the love of my life! I'm perfect!" she shouted.

"Uh, no you're not." Steph said, coming into the room.

Rory opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She opened it again and spoke. "Ok fine, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Paris asked, leading Rory to the couch.

"His mother." Rory said. "It just still bothers me that she's only being nice now because of my other last name. This is why I don't let it get out much. People treat me differently when they find out I'm a Hayden, and I hate that."

"Rory, Shira Huntzberger is a bitch. You shouldn't care what she thinks." Steph said. "I know it's bad that she's treating you nice now because you have a powerful last name, but just ignore her. You aren't marrying her, you're marrying Logan."

"You're right." Rory said. "I shouldn't worry about her."

"Then don't." Paris said.

Rory nodded her head as there was a knock on the door. Paris got up and paid for the Chinese food before coming back over and getting everything out. They all ate and watched movies before doing other girly things and falling asleep around midnight.

---

A/N: ok, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Only two more! I actually have them done now, so review, and the next can be up pretty soon! Also, links in my profile for Rory's wedding dress, and her bridesmaids dresses. Check them out! Lol. Thanks for all previous reviews! Please send some more! Thanks:)


	14. Almost Huntzberger

A/N: next chapter! Yay! Lol. Only one more after this. Thanks for the answers on the divorce question. Now that I have that answer, I have another question. If there is a child involved but only one of the divorcees is the biological parent, and when the couple got married the other member did not adopt the child but still wants custody after the divorce, they can't go to court about it right? I mean the one participant wouldn't have custody in the first place because they never adopted the child after marrying the biological parent. Please let me know, again, I need the information for the oneshot. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

Chapter 14: Almost Huntzberger

One Month Later...

"What did you think of that place?" Logan asked.

"It was ok, but I think I like the first one better." Rory said.

"Me too." he said with a smile. "I'll go tell Brenna and have her start the papers." Logan said before walking over to the real estate agent.

They were getting married the next day so they were looking for a place to live. They couldn't stay in a dorm anymore, so they called the Huntzberger real estate agent, Brenna Smith, and had her show them a few apartments.

Rory looked around the place she had just turned down. Sure it was nice, but not as nice as the first place they had seen. The first place had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and a study. It was perfect for them.

She thought about everything that was going to be happening in the next day and a half. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for their wedding, and tomorrow was actually the day. She was excited.

"Ok, Ms. Gilmore. All you have to do is sign here, and the apartment will belong to you and Mr. Huntzberger." Brenna said.

Rory smiled and accepted the contract and pen she was being handed. She signed her name and handed it back. Once everything was complete, Rory and Logan left, heading back to their dorms to get ready for the night.

---

"They're here!" Lorelai shouted when Logan and Rory walked into the inn that evening. The rehearsal dinner was just beginning.

"Hey mom." Rory said, giving her mother a hug.

"Hey babe." Lorelai said.

"Hey!" Steph said as she and the rest of the group came over.

"Hey guys." Logan greeted.

"Attention!" they all heard Sookie call. "Now that the guests of honor have arrived, it's time to eat!" she shouted before returning to the kitchen. Everyone sat down at the large table. The Huntzbergers were there, as well as Colin, Steph, and Finn's family. The Gilmores were there of course and so was most of Stars Hollow. Jess and his girlfriend came as did Liz and T.J.

Waiters fluttered out of the kitchen, carrying all the food Sookie had prepared. There was beef roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, rolls. All were foods they loved. After dinner, Sookie brought out the cake she made. Chocolate with vanilla icing. On top of the sheet cake, there were iced wedding bells and streamers. It was beautiful.

A few hours later, all the big families left, leaving Rory, Logan, Luke, Lorelai, Colin, Finn, Steph, Paris, Liz, T.J., Jess, and his girlfriend Amanda. They were all sitting in one of the inn's living rooms, talking.

"It's getting late." Lorelai said.

"I'm tired." Rory said as she leaned on Logan.

"Let's get you home." Lorelai said. "You're staying in Stars Hollow tonight."

Rory nodded before getting up. Everyone else followed as well. Everyone slowly made their way outside and to their cars.

"I'll miss you." Rory said as she hugged Logan.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the tux." he said with a smirk.

She laughed before kissing him. "And I'll be the one in the white dress."

"Love you Ace."

"I love you too. See ya tomorrow." she said before getting in her mom's car. Lorelai pulled away and headed towards the Crap Shack.

Logan got in his Porsche and drove back to Yale.

"You miss him already, don't ya hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory said with a blush.

"Aww, you can't wait to get married." Lorelai said with a sly grin.

"No, I can't. I'm so glad we didn't have a long engagement. I want to marry him."

"I know." Lorelai said. "Now, lets go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Lorelai said, getting out of the jeep and going into the house, Rory following.

Rory got a shower and changed into her pajamas. After brushing her teeth, she got into her old bed. Right as she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang. After checking the caller id, she answered.

"Hey you." she said.

"Hey."

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep." he said.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't here."

She laughed. "Corny Huntzberger."

"Well, _almost Huntzberger_, I wasn't trying to be corny. I was just telling the truth."

"Aw, well aren't you sweet." she said.

"Yeah. So, you nervous?" he asked.

"Nope. I wanna marry you." she said.

"I'm not nervous either." he said.

"Well that's good to know. You better not leave me at the alter." she said jokingly.

He let out a small laugh. "Never." he said.

"I love you Logan."

"Love you too Ace. Night." he said.

"Night." she said before hanging up. She started to think about the rest of her life. Tomorrow she would get married and then the next day they would leave for their honeymoon. They were going to Barcelona for two weeks. When they got back they were going to move everything out of their dorms and move into their new apartment.

Rory smiled as she fell asleep that night. Her life was just how she wanted it.

---

A/N: there's that. One chapter left! Lol. So, the last chapter is complete. If I get enough reviews I could have it posted within the hour! Review please, and the final chapter just might appear in your mailbox! Lol. Thanks. Review. Oh, and someone please answer my new question! Lol. :)


	15. A Newly Married Couple

A/N: here it is! The last chapter of Like I Love You. It's been a great ride guys. I loved writing this story, and I hope you all liked it as well! Thanks so much for all the feedback I've gotten. All I asked is you leave a little more for the last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone! You're all amazing! oh, and quick question. this morning, the site was kinda down for a while, i couldn't log in or read, or anything. now, i'm not getting any emails with my reviews in them, or emails about stories that have been updated. is this happening to anyone else? let me know please, and thanks to everyone who answered my other question.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 15: A Newly Married Couple**

"Rory. Wake up honey." Lorelai cooed the next morning. "It's your wedding day." she said as she gently shook her daughter. Rory's eyes opened to her smiling mother. "Hi hun. Ready to start getting ready?" she asked

Rory nodded before sitting up and stifling a yawn. "I'm ready." she said before climbing out of bed. After eating breakfast, she showered and dried her hair straight, then curled it loosely. That was Logan's favorite. After doing her hair, there was a knock on the door. Lorelai answered and in walked Steph and Paris. Before Rory knew it, both girls and her mother were barging into her bathroom and helping her get ready as well as themselves. Once hair and makeup was complete, the girls got dressed. They all helped Rory into her dress and then got dressed themselves.

"We look great!" Steph exclaimed.

"We do!" Lorelai exclaimed. "We are all beautiful girls and we are smokin in our dresses. The men will eat us up!" All the girls laughed.

"I think it's time to head over to the inn." Rory said.

"Someone's anxious." Paris singsonged.

"Let's just go." Rory said as she rolled her eyes and headed out the door. They got into Steph's BMW and made their way over to the inn.

"Are you nervous?" Paris asked Rory.

"No." she said.

"Right. Ok, just remember to breath." Paris said.

"Paris, I think you're more nervous than me, and I'm the one getting married." Rory said. "You remember to breath." Rory said as she patted her friend's shoulder. Paris nodded and took a breath just as the music started. She walked down first, then Steph, and finally Lorelai as maid of honor. Luke stepped up to Rory and took her arm in his.

"You look beautiful Ror."

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

They began their trip down the aisle and Rory brightened when she saw Logan. He looked gorgeous in his tux. He was definitely someone who pulled one off well. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled right back. They neared the end of the aisle and Luke handed her over to Logan.

"Welcome everyone." the minister said. "Today we've all been invited to witness and celebrate the union of Rory and Logan. The couple had chosen to write their own vows. Logan, you're first."

"Rory, you're everything to me. We've been through so many things together, but we made it through. We were apart for a while in high school when I had to go away, but we found our way back to each other. We're meant to be together always and forever. I love you more than anything." he said.

"Logan, you're incredible to me. You treat me better than I deserve sometimes. You weren't always here when I needed you, but I know that you will be from here on out. You'll be here for me the rest of our lives and that's all I could ever ask. That you're there for me and you're there loving me. Thank you for loving me, and thank you for coming back to me. I love you so much."

"Logan, do you take Rory to be your wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he said.

"Rory, do you take Logan to be your husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Logan, you may kiss the bride."

Logan grinned as he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion. She was finally his wife.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you." she said back.

They walked back down the aisle as cheers and clapping erupted throughout the crowd of guests. After exiting the inn's ballroom that had been added on, they went into one of the cozy living room and were soon followed by the rest of the wedding party.

"Congratulations guys." Lorelai said, hugging each of them. "Now, lets go party." she said as she grabbed Luke and left. Everyone else followed back into the dining room.

---

After dinner music started to play and Logan and Rory moved out to the dance floor to share their first dance as a married couple.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

'Cause it's you and me and all the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

"You look so beautiful." Logan told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

He let out a small laugh before kissing her.

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You get my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

'Cause it's you and me and all the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
n' everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to loseAnd it's you and me and all the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.

"I love you." Rory said when the song was over.

"I love you too Ace."

"It's always going to be me and you." she said.

"Always." Logan said before kissing her.

After dancing a few more songs, the speeches were made by Lorelai and Finn. Both were very entertaining, especially Finns. Rory threw the bouquet and it was caught by Paris and Logan threw the garter which was caught by Finn. Around three in the morning, everyone cleared out and went home. Rory and Logan went up to their room in the inn. They were staying there until the next day when they would leave for their honeymoon.

"Are you excited to go to Spain?" Logan asked her as they laid in bed.

"I'm so excited." Rory said. "I always wanted to go there, and going with you makes it so much more special."

"It'll be very special, Ace." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and swatted his chest playfully. "Get you mind out of the gutter Huntzberger." she said.

He laughed before kissing her. "I love you so much." he said.

"I know. And I love you too." she said before kissing him.

They fell asleep in each others arms, a newly married couple, ready for the rest of their lives.

---

A/N: and that's a wrap! Lol. I am done with this story. It's been great guys, and it'll be even better if you review the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read and thank you to everyone who reviewed. You're awesome, and I love you all! Thank you so much, please, review. :)


End file.
